Indecisions
by Webogirl
Summary: Han & Leia. Events lead up to ESB. Formerly, "A Reason To Stay And Reason To Leave". Events slightly AU.
1. Staying Up Late At Night

Lucas owns Star Wars, I just like to play here…

Leia Organa was awake. _Must be about 0300 hours_, she mused as she got up. She straightened out the top of her desk and made her way to the door. She flipped off the light and stepped out into the dark corridor. Since the destruction of Alderaan three years ago, her sleeping patterns were not consistent and could be mostly attributed to the fact that she avoided sleep as much as possible, getting by on much less than she should have. For sleeping brought dreams and that was something she was determined to avoid since she had no control over them. She managed to convince most people that she was simply a night person; that she was fine. She wasn't fine and she knew it, a few others as well, and she had her suspicions that the High Council harbored doubts regarding her mental health. But there was no sense in anyone, especially herself, to focus on anything else but the eventual destruction of the Empire. Then she would be fine. Even the destruction of Vader himself would be a good start.

Vader. She immediately tried to push the thought of him out of her head. At times, this wasn't an easy task. She couldn't help but get caught up in the thoughts that revenge can bring to one's mind. It was a path, once traveled, to easily find again. Could she make him suffer in the same way she had? Was she capable of the same viciousness that had been infected on her? She was doing her best not to consciously dwell on the events that occurred during her captivity on the Death Star. The images came back vividly enough when she wasn't awake. _He did this to me, what can I do to him? How do you inflect pain on a being that lives in a machine?  
_  
After a moment she again tried to earnestly push the idea out of her mind. She must remain true to the values her father wanted her to live by; the ones he lived by. Revenge was not one of them. She struggled inside to remember that restoring the Republic was for the good of all, not something to be done out of her own desire for revenge. As for her hatred toward the Empire and Vader, that was something not so easily cast aside and sometimes it got the best of her. It sometimes caused her lash out at others, because they didn't seem dedicated enough, didn't seem to understand just how important this was, what they were really fighting for. She knew this wasn't really the case; everyone was here because they wanted to be and were free to go at anytime. _Including..._then she realized that someone in particular was the victim of her fury more often than anyone else.

She passed by the hanger bay and despite her best efforts turned her head slightly and looked across the expanse to notice that Han was outside the _Falcon _working on some component at a tool bench. _It's always something, isn't it?_ She caught herself smiling as she stopped to discretely watch from afar.

She watched as he bent over the tool bench intently trying to make something fit that looked as if it didn't go together at all. _Is that what we've been doing all this time? Trying to make something fit that doesn't go together? _Yet, even as she said this to herself she didn't want to believe it. There was something stirring that was buried deep inside her somewhere that very much wanted to try, but the more she wanted it, the more she did nothing. Even as his attempts became more obvious, she wondered how much longer they would continue before they stopped. Not much longer she feared. Then what would he do? Leave?

Just then, Han looked up and saw her across the bay leaning against the archway. He was sure she was watching him. He gave her a wink that she couldn't miss, even from across the bay, and turned his attention back to what he was doing.

This abruptly jarred Leia from her daydreaming. _Actually,_ she correctly herself, _it's not really daydreaming when it's the middle of the night._ Quickly, she turned away and continued down the hall.

A few minutes later, when he finished what he was doing, Han looked up once more and was disappointed to see Leia was gone. But he had an idea where she went.

Han began cleaning up his mess after his latest project, a modification really. He knew it must be pretty late. The Princess wandering around the base was a good indicator. She didn't make many appearances anymore outside of her office during the day. He shook his head wistfully and cleaned himself up a bit.

Three years, more or less. He thought by now that he had more than enough to pay back Jabba, even with the inflated interest that he was sure had at least tripled by now. In addition, safely tucked away in a secret compartment in his cabin was every credit the Alliance gave him for the Death Star rescue of Leia. He couldn't bring himself to touch it, especially when a moralistic Wookie stood in the way every time he reached for it. Of course, Chewie was just reminding him of what he already felt. It felt like blood money, in a twisted sort of way. He couldn't quite explain it to himself, after all, he didn't destroy Alderaan; but he knew that it just felt wrong. Despite having nothing to do with the fate of Alderaan, the money seemed so tainted. He just didn't feel right being rewarded when the whole incident was the source of so much pain and loss for Leia. So, he and Chewie decided that it might be alright to hang around, helping a _little_ to maintain security, base operations (these well intentioned do-gooders sometimes had no idea what they were doing), and run supplies to make a little money guilt free. He even occasionally pitched in when the X-Wing Squadrons ran training maneuvers, but that was for fun, not money. _Kiest!_ Even when he did make money, it wasn't what he would get on the outside, and that was more his fault than anyone elses. For some insane reason he never demanded what he should, even though he suspected the Alliance would pay more than they did.

_What the hell am I still doing here?_ He had all sorts of pre-prepared excuses that he used whenever anyone brought this very question up. And no one brought it up more than Leia. That woman had to question _everything._ Relentlessly. He knew why he was here and he felt she also knew exactly why, in spite of her naïve act. But he'd be damned if he was going to admit it to her (or anyone else), at least not without some real encouragement. Han admitted to himself, quite some time ago, that his feelings for Leia ran deep. He was a grown man; he had no reason to lie to himself about such a thing. Everyone else was always a different story.

Adequately cleaned up, he wasted no time as he headed across the hanger bay and proceeded straight down the hall that he was sure Leia took just a few minutes ago. As soon as he stepped outside he spotted her across the sparsely vegetated field; her small form perched up on a large rock. He noticed how the faint glow of the setting moon cast a faint aura around her. Her attention was cast upward and his was on her. He continued on.

When he reached her, he just stood there a minute watching. Then he spoke, "Did you find it?"

"No," she whispered. "Not yet."

He cautiously sat next her, and when she didn't flinch he pressed into her lightly from behind and raised his arm up to the side of her head and pointed overhead to a bright star that wasn't really a star, or even a planet anymore, it was more like a ghost-light now. It was Alderaan.

She took a deep breath and he felt her slight shudder. She relaxed back into him and just stared up at that ghostly-light. Han leaned gently back a little and hoped she'd move with him. She did. He place a hand flat on the rock and used his arm for support while he moved his right arm, the one he pointed to Alderaan with, and draped it across Leia hoping she wouldn't pull away.

The rebels had just moved to this base on Navarrea a few weeks ago and until the perimeter sensors were fully in place a couple of days ago no one was allowed outside, especially at night. Han knew as soon as she could, Leia would be outside spending countless hours stargazing instead of sleeping; looking for Alderaan. She did this everywhere the rebels set up a base. He helped her find Alderaan that first time at Yavin IV. After the medal ceremony, after the following celebration settled down he followed her outside. He recalled that it was the first time they had been alone for more than just a couple of minutes. While his initial intention when he followed her out was not as honorable as he'd care to admit, he was taken aback by the way she stood alone with her eyes fixated on the night sky. A sky that was devoid of the Death Star that he, a wookie, a farmboy and princess should not have survived and shinning with the light of a planet that wasn't really there anymore. He felt terrible back then as he realized that his timing was completely inappropriate. So Han just moved closer to offer silent support as he stopped near her. They stood together and silently watched the sky until Leia simply backed away and turned her back toward him in tears. He just stood behind her, supporting her weight and let her take all the time she needed. While the rest of the rebels were celebrating and congratulating the farmboy-turned-hero, he looked after a princess. By the time morning came she was about to pass out and he escorted her back to the quarters she'd been assigned. Her _new_ home. Not a word was spoken about that night. Leia never really even acknowledged his presence and support until she stopped him as he was leaving, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. He always made it a point since then to check his charts when they moved. When she passed by the hanger bay he had a hunch this is where she would wind up.

The night was beautiful. He never really tired of sky gazing either, although his reasons were different from Leia's. Ever since he was a kid, it was about what is out there, where he could go and how fast he could get there. It was about finding the life he wanted, not grieving for one lost.

He suddenly found his self saying, "I used to fall asleep outside all the time when I was a kid."

That was all he said and Leia wanted to know more. He rarely- no, he never made comments about his childhood and this was the first time Leia remembered him doing so. At least to her. She waited for more, but that was all he said. _Why did you sleep outside Han? Because you wanted to? Or did you have to?_ Then it occurred to her that she was getting far too comfortable sitting like this and she sat up.

"Is something wrong with the Falcon? You seemed to be having a little trouble back there."

_Well, that was nice while it lasted._ He wished she would've been still a little longer…"Naw, it's alright. Just a little tweaking. I had an idea how to soup up the accelerator compensator. I got together again. I didn't mean to work so late."

"Oh. Good."

"Listen, Princess. We better back head back inside. If people catch us together this late, they might get the wrong idea." He just couldn't resist adding, "They might think you're taking advantage of me."

"You're right. We can't have that now, can we?" She slid off the rock and reached over to grab Han's outstretched hand to pull him off the rock. "Let's go."

When they reached base doors Han stopped her and looked directly into her eyes. "Just for the record, I wouldn't be offended at the idea of you taking advantage of me." The door slid open and he gestured for her to move first through the entry.

She stepped through and made sure he noticed her rolling her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I just don't like you?"

"Never."

"Goodnight, Han" She hurried down the hall so Han wouldn't notice the smile that she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Sweet dreams, your Highness." He wasn't even sure she heard as she was already turning into an intersecting corridor. His gaze lingered for a while down the emplty hall before he shook his head to attention and headed back to the _Falcon_ for some sleep. He had meeting with General Rieekan in a few hours.


	2. The Deception Begins

Okay- here is a short post; but, it unfortunately doesn't have any H/L interaction, but is necessary to the set up of the idea I have planned...

* * *

Mon Mothma was adamant in her stance that the complete parameters of this mission need not be revealed to Leia Organa. In her eyes, the mission was actually two separate parts and its success was not dependant upon Leia being burdened with every detail. Poor child carried enough burdens. Most were self imposed. And Force knows, she still wasn't altogether well. If she regressed much further, Mon knew she would have to "persuade" Leia to re-start her therapy sessions. If only her mind would heal the way her body did. She was strong, but Mon feared one day she would break. Truthfully, she really didn't think that Leia should participate in any more missions; they had a tendency not to stay diplomatic. But characteristically, Leia often argued that she needed to stay actively involved. She insisted that it gave her a sense of purpose and kept her mind off "other things". If fact, Leia even suggested that she should be doing much more.  
  
"Carl, informing her of the distress signal is not wise."  
  
General Carlist Rieeken normally held Mon's opinion to be the best course of action. But, this was not one of those times.  
  
"I don't think we should withhold this type of information from the Princess. I don't think deception is wise in this matter. We never leave her out of the important decisions and I don't believe we should start now. She will handle it. We owe her that much respect."  
  
"It's not a matter of respect. I want to protect her from any further pain and disappointment. No need to alarm her until we have more information. This situation is different. I must insist on this occasion Carl."  
  
Though Carlist disagreed, he nodded to assure Mon Mothma that he would comply with her wish. But he would do so reluctantly. 


	3. Promotions

Lucas owns Star Wars, I just like to play here…

* * *

Threepio was quite certain that Master Luke would be the end of his long time counterpart. Really, he just couldn't fathom why Artoo insisted on partaking in such dangerous behavior. It wasn't in his programming. The Rebellion had plenty of other astromech droids now and they were sure to be in much better shape than Artoo. Threepio stiffly took a few more steps back as his visual inputs recognized Master Luke's X-wing approaching.

Luke powered down his ion engines and raised the canopy. "Good run, Artoo."

He slid down the ladder in his hurry to get to Threepio. He was sure the droid was sent to greet him by Leia.

"Master Luke, Mistress Leia is requesting your presence at your earliest convenience."

"I'll be to her office as soon as I can. I have a few things to go over with Red Wing."

"I see, Master Luke. I will let her Highness know."

"Thanks, Threepio." Even for droid, he thought, Threepio was stiff.

After Leia's safe return to the base on Yavin IV, Luke had tried to return the droids to her. At first, Leia refused. It was only after he pointed out that farm boy from Tatooine had no need for a protocol droid that she agreed to take Threepio back (the ever-so-proper droid heartily agreed of course. He was thought it was obvious that he was suited for _royal_ service). She insisted that Luke should keep Artoo if he wished; and he did, even though the Alliance offered him a choice of newer, less beat-up and certainy more obedient astromechs.

Not wanting to keep Leia waiting, he briefly summed up his assessment of the training run to his squad and went on his way. He had a talented group of pilots under his command. Red Wing was his responsibility now and in his own mind he had a lot to learn, many of these men had been flying a lot longer than Luke. But it was no secret that Luke had real talent when it came to flying. His one in a million shot that destroyed the Death Star was just the first of many displays of that talent. Talent that came to him naturally.

When Luke first found his way to the Rebellion, he joined because he lost so much like so many other people beaten down by the strong arm of the Empire. Lost his parents, lost Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, the only family had ever known; he lost the life he had. Then he felt guilty; while he missed his Aunt and Uncle, he knew that he didn't miss anything else about his old life on Tatooine. He only wished that they didn't have to perish in order for him to be able to leave. So, he fought for them, he fought for his father, for Ben, and for the Princess, whose loss was infinite.

One of the reasons for his great success, he felt, was directly attributed to the unwavering, unlimited support he received from Princess Leia. Never could he imagine that two people with such enormously different backgrounds could be so... synchronous. It didn't take long for Luke, after the Battle of Yavin, to understand that the unabashed adoration he felt for her was based on something much deeper than he could comprehend. They were...very much... _alike_. She was his touchstone. She educated him about history, especially the rise of the Empire, the fall of the Jedi and the destruction of the Temple on Coruscant. The Empire had not only eradicated the Jedi, but most of the archives as well. Thousands of Jedi, whose combined service to the Republic lasted thousands of years, over and all but forgotten. She shared with him any information she would come by on her diplomatic missions. She thought it would be of help if Luke was to establish a new archive for the Jedi someday. The more time he spent with her the more he admired her strength and dedication to the cause she lived for and the more determined he became to make sure the Rebellion won. Emphatically explaining to Luke her views about freedom and government, he couldn't help but feel she was right. One could accuse Luke of simply being easily influenced by the former Senator, but he wondered how anyone with a conscience could not subscribe to at least some of these views.

He knew that even his best friend, Han believed the Empire "had to go", and although the circumstances weren't clear, he knew Han was discharged from the Imperial Navy for standing up for his beliefs, and thus, incurring the life-debt of Chewbacca. Han made him promise never to tell "Her Highness". He made a joke about not wanting to ruin his "rep", but Luke knew it was because he wanted to hide from Leia the fact that he was once an "Imp" himself. He tried to convince Han that Leia wouldn't hold it against him, as least not this anyway, but Han wasn't going for it.

Luke sometimes wondered if anything had ever happened between Han and Leia. Until recently, Leia had occasionally joined in for dinner and sometimes a little sabacc on board the _Falcon_ when Chewie and Han would bring back real food on the supply runs. Funny how Han always made sure to bring back some of Leia's favorite things. He never asked Luke what he would like...but then again he wasn't picky and Han could've cared less about impressing him anyway. He knew that sometimes they'd stargaze together and Leia even appeared hung over a time or two when he knew Han had been with her the night before. It used to bother him a little, but he knew the relationship he had with Leia would not be what he once had hoped, but it would still be for a lifetime. In the same way that Han once teasingly played the rival, their roles were now reversed and Luke now did the same. He didn't know how it would turn out for his two dearest friends, but he knew something was bound to happen if it didn't already. Something made it inevitable. If something had happened, he wondered if that was the reason Leia had been avoiding everyone...

He reached to activate Leia's door, but the door slid open before he had a chance to do it himself. He laughed out loud, "You always do that!"

Somehow, Leia _always had a feeling_ when he was just outside.

She hugged him and pulled him in her office. "Come on. Sit down."

He compiled, but wondered what she was up to. She looked a little tired, he noted, but her mood was the best he'd seen in a while...

Leia was really trying to contain her excitement and handle this in a dignified manner. "Luke, as you know, a special "war games" training session is being planned. Ground troops and pilots will be participating."

Where is she going with this? Of course Luke already knew all about it and was looking forward to it. He nodded. "I was hoping we'd be back from Panto system in time."

Suddenly Leia became serious. "You're not going with me."

"Why?" Truly confused, Luke titled his head slightly looking at Leia. He had been assigned to escort Leia to her meeting with a contact from Norvall II. Since the planet's government was under Imperial rule, it was arranged for them to meet on Pantolomin. If all went well, they would have several more highly trained pilots and fighters assimilating into the ranks. He worried that the change of plans were somehow a refection of a perceived shortcoming of his ability.

"Because of a re-organization of the fleet, your priorities have been ...changed." She paused, regained her composure and went on. "We are forming a special division of fighters, to be re-named 'Rogue Squadron'. Twelve of our best pilots and twelve astromech droids will form this special unit. The commander will select the members himself."

Elated, Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Without warning, she reached out for him and embraced him again. "So, who you will chose for your team, Commander?"

Commander? The realization hit hard and it took him a minute, or two, to fully comprehend what just happened. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd live a life like this...


	4. The Secrets that Smugglers Keep

Usually, Carlist Rieekan was not one to indulge in strong drink; save for the rare event the Rebellion had something to celebrate. It was still morning...but, today was different. The news of the distress signal had been sobering. He knew that it could turn out to be nothing...but then again, it could turn out to be something...Slowly he poured himself a small shot of whiskey. His thoughts reflected back on his dear friend. Carlist fought with Bail Organa during the Clone Wars and was honored when asked to serve as Head of the Defense Operations on Alderaan. At the same time, he was also involved in the earliest days of the formation of what would become the Rebel Alliance that was being organized primarily by Bail, and Mon Mothma, who was a Senior Senator at the time and represented Chandrila.

His loyalty to Bail had no bounds and the loss of him as a friend had been devastating. After the annihilation of Alderaan, he made a personal vow to watch over Leia, to do his best to keep her out of danger, which occasionally she made impossible because of her determination to personally do as much as she could to take down the Empire. Carlist Rieekan had known Leia Organa her whole life and now he cared for her like family. He thought he must be the only person who was alive that knew Leia was adopted.

Bail went to great lengths to keep Leia's adoption secret. Truly, Bail cherished and loved Leia as though she were his own. Her biology, whatever it was, was not something Bail ever discussed. Ever.

The chime of his door brought him back to the present. He got up to receive Captain Solo at the door.

"Come, in Captain." Carlist motioned for him to sit down.

"Thank you, General." Han took his place in a chair across from Carlist. He momentarily noticed the whiskey..._Whatever he wants, it must be serious..._

"Solo, we have a 'situation'. I need to know if you and your ship are available."

"General, you know me. Missions that have a 'situation' are my favorite kind." Han grinned self assuredly, indicating to the General that he would accept any mission that was requested of him. It felt good to have a command again. Even if no one else knew about it. It especially felt good to be on the right side this time, and no one forced him to sign a contract.

No one on the High Council had knowledge of the fact that many of the so-called 'supply' runs that Han made were actually covert operations against Imperial Targets. Not Mon Mothma, Luke, not even Leia. Only Carlist and a few of the specially trained elite ground troops that Han led, who were bound by duty to silence, knew. 

Carlist had decided to be discrete in this matter, since unfortunately there were individuals on the Council that might not look favorably upon Han being trusted with such privileged information since he was not officially committed to the Rebellion. He hoped one day that would change. Not just for the sake of the Rebellion, but for Leia's as well...

"Solo, as you know, the Princess must go to Pantolomin and I need you to take her." He stopped and took a small drink.

Somehow, Han got the idea that the trip to Pantolomin, a resort planet in the Panto system, would not be a holiday for him. Obviously, the General was having a hard time getting to the point of his request. "I understand, General. Escorting the Princess _anywhere_ can be a 'situation'." His attempt to lighten the mood brought forth no reaction from the General.

"Han, in this instance I need only to have you drop her off. An Alliance member from another cell will join her and accompany her to her meeting. While she is there, I need you to take care of the other part of the mission."

"Which is?"

"To intercept a ship drifting near Honoghr System." Carlist took a deep breathe before going on. "The ship is of Krathomir Registry. In truth, it belonged to Bail Organa. _Another Chance_ was programmed to continually jump through hyperspace to a series of coordinates that are randomly shuffled. Several years ago, when the Viceroy began to secretly support the Rebellion, we tried unsuccessfully to call the ship back. We intended to pass on the large cache of weaponry to support the cause. When the ship never responded we assumed it was destroyed. Now we have intercepted a distress signal that could only have been triggered by someone aboard the ship."

Han didn't know what to say. He stared at the floor a moment wondering how Leia had taken the news. "Who is on board?"

"There shouldn't be anyone on board. I know, I programmed it. Just the weapons, a few miscellaneous items and an astromech droid that was programmed to detonate the ship should it be discovered."

"So, you want me to check it out?"

"Yes. Solo, I would understand if you chose not to do this. It is a great risk. You must be aware that if we intercepted the message, the Imperials may have picked it up also. However, we are counting on the fact that the Empire has no knowledge of the nature of the ship and would take their time before deploying any authorities since it is not in Imperial controlled space."

And there were the pirates to contend with too, Han considered to himself. "General, don't worry. I'm on it. How soon do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. I'll inform the Princess that her plans have...changed. Han, bring back what you can from the ship, if it is possible. Don't take any more chances than you need to."

Han wondered if Rieekan forgot who he was talking to. "Of course, General."

With that, Carlist took another glass and poured Han a drink. He didn't think the former hotshot of the Academy, and brilliant Imperial cadet turned smuggler would have any moral objections to a drink so early in the day. "Solo, there's one more thing. You cannot let the Princess know of your mission. She has not been informed by the Council on this matter."

He only nodded in response. Now Han _knew_ what the drink was for. He drank it in one swallow and headed for the door.

Before it could slide shut he heard General Rieekan say, "Solo, when you get back, we can talk about you re-considering an official commission." 

_Blast it!_ Han shook his head. _I almost got away without him bringing that up again._


	5. Someone Has to Take Her

**Sorry I got so behind in my responses!**

**iam1of18:** Thanks for reading!

**Redmaggie:** I'm not sure where I'm going to take take this! Glad you like so far.

**Limelight:** Thank you so much! I'm not sure about what I'm going to do with the ship yet!!! BTW, I hope to see more of TNQLL soon!

**I AM EOWYN:** Thank you!

**RivendellWriter:** Wow. Thanks for all you feedback. I'm starting to feel the presssure to keep this up!

* * *

Han hurried to the hanger to get the pre-flight started on the Falcon. Now he was really glad that he stayed up last night to work on her. Not that Leia would notice that for the first time in...well, since she ever saw the ship, everything was operating at peak efficiency. He checked his cabin to make sure it wasn't a disaster area. Not that Leia would go in there in a million years. She always insisted on sleeping in the crew quarters. Still, he intended to offer it to her since this would be the longest trip they'd ever taken alone. Well, alone except for Chewie, of course.

He checked supplies and re-filled the water tanks. This was one of the few places where the rebels had set up a base where they hadn't limited the fresh water usage. Since leaving Yavin, the largest cell of the Rebel Alliance had moved twice before setting up a base on Navarrea a few weeks ago. The last year had been tough and they had a couple of close calls with Imperials, but so far they had stayed one step ahead.

With pre-flight about done and Chewie finishing up things in the cockpit, Han thought he better go hurry along the Princess.

Han wasn't sure yet just how he'd pull this off and keep Leia from finding out. He had a feeling that however pleased she would act about him not staying with her on Pantolomin, she'd be suspicious. Han knew that she knew better than to think he would just let her go without keeping an eye on her himself. When they were off base together, he never let her out of sight. In fact, he thought it was rather cute the way she acted as though she hated it. _Solo, your gonna have to think of a way to throw her off track, before it becomes an issue..._

When Han reached her quarters, General Rieekan was just steeping out and wishing the Princess well on her meeting. "Take care, Princess." Rieekan turned to only nod at Solo, and went on his way.

With her arms crossed she turned her intense eyes to Han. "I'm ready." She stepped back into her quarters and emerged with one large carry bag and one shoulder bag.

_Doesn't she look thrilled? I wonder what Rieekan told her._ He took the bags from Leia and started down the hall.

"Han, I want to stop and say goodbye to Luke. I feel bad that we will miss his celebration." Leia was thrilled for Luke. But she couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed that she had to suddenly be rushed for a mission that she didn't have time to properly prepare for. What really annoyed her was the news that she was to be escorted by Solo. She knew someone had to take her...but why did it have to be Han? The change was necessary, as Luke needed time to prepare his new squadron for the war game simulation that was upcoming. In fact, Leia would now miss the impromptu celebration that was underway now. She had actually contemplated attending. Maybe.

"Of course your, Highnessness." He'd heard about the promotion and party right after he left Rieekan's office.

They entered the mess hall together and saw that most of the base was already here. Luke was well liked, respected and the pilots and gunners that he hung around with were notorious for finding reasons to have a party. It was one of the few things that could take your mind of the fact you were fighting a war. Luke was surrounded by his close friends, Wedge, Wes, Hobbie, and Zev. When he noticed Han and Leia enter, he rushed right over.

Han slapped Luke on the back saying, "Kid, congratulations! Commander and not even twenty three yet! You just wait; when I get back, we'll tie one on to celebrate all over again. We'll take care of that birthday you've got coming up too"

Then Leia slipped in, effectively moving Han out of the way to give Luke a warm embrace and a small kiss on the cheek. "Luke, I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry we can't stay."

Han wondered briefly if it would be worth it to take that commission just to see how Leia would congratulate him. _Han, in light of your faithful service to the Rebellion and your untold heroism I wish to ravage you with passionate kisses...Whoa. Snap out it Solo. They're just good friends. More like brother and sister...or something like that. That's all, I' sure of it..._

He stepped toward the little circle that had now surrounded Luke and placed his hand on Leia's shoulder. "We'd better get going." He looked back at Luke. "Sorry, kid. The Princess' duty calls."

Leia grabbed Luke's hand. "I'll see you when I get back."

As soon as they left, Wes Janson leaned over to Luke and asked, "Solo is taking the Princess to Pantolomin?"

"Yes." Luke still stared at the door they just walked out of.

Wes grinned, "I bet Solo makes his move."

Luke didn't need to use the Force to know that Janson was probably right.


	6. The Mission Begins

It was cold and the only light came from the slight illumination of the emergency lights that were scattered throughout the ship. Almost everything had been shut down to conserve power and only essential life support systems ran. But soon those would run out as well. The distress signal that had been so reluctantly activated had been on now for about 39 hours. After what seemed an eternity, _Another Chance_ could soon be on its way home.

* * *

General Carlist Rieekan watched as Han and Leia boarded the _Falcon_. He still wasn't convinced that withholding information from Leia was the right thing to do. Carlist was very determined to do right by her in her father's absence. He also hoped that it wouldn't be too complicated for Han to keep his covert intentions concealed. He would hate to contribute to any further break down of communications that these two seemed to be having lately. He was one of the many on base that was rooting for them. He was just more discrete than everyone else. He could be; since after all, he had the authority to put them together at will...

* * *

Now that the Millennium Falcon had made the jump to light speed, Han had a moment to think about the last minute communiqué that General Rieekan sent him right after lift off. It wasn't the minor (well, minor in his own mind compared to his larger problem of dealing with Leia in a way that will not make her suspicious or upset) details that encompassed his part of the mission that he was dwelling on, but rather the mere mention of the fact that the contact that was to meet Leia was an _old friend_.  
  
_Old friend_. What the hell in Corellia did _that_ mean? In Han's experience the connotation that you were to meet with an old friend only implied on thing...at least it did every time he had used that description to describe a meeting with an old flame from the past. He wondered if Leia could really have any...Then he found himself hoping that she didn't.  
  
Chewie detected that his long time friend seemed troubled. Han kept reading the view screen over and over as if hoping the incoming message on the display would spontaneously re-write itself. Chewie could read Basic well enough and understood just what it was about the message that irked Han so much.  
  
"You should have let her know how you feel a long time ago, friend."  
  
Han realized that Chewie read the view screen and he abruptly turned it off. "She can have as many 'friends' as she'd like. Why would I care? " He leaned back far in his seat and stretched his head back and let out a perturbed sigh. As if his cavalier attitude would convince Chewie that the thought didn't mean a thing to him.  
  
"Then why are we still with the rebels?"  
  
Han chose not to answer.  
  
"Why don't you tell her the truth about your service to the rebellion?"  
  
Han remained silent. _Now wouldn't be the best time would it?_ He gave Chewie a what-does-it-matter shrug, and left the cockpit.  
  
"Stubborn cub!" Chewie was loud enough to be sure that Han heard him just fine...  
  
Han went to lounge and fell back into one of the chairs. He could her Leia moving around in the crew bunks that were behind the wall on the other side of the lounge. He had to admit to himself that Chewie was probably right. But now, on this trip, it just wasn't a possibility. In fact, now that they were on their way, his conscience started to weigh him down. Part of him felt terrible for his lie of omission regarding the real nature of the trip. As hard as it would be for her to take, he felt that Leia should know about the ship. It was _her_ ship now by all rights. And what about the person on board? He was certain she would want to know.  
  
His mind started drifting to last night and how she felt pressed against him. She was fragile last night though; that much was clear. Lately, Leia seemed to be regressing back into the depression that she'd struggled with since her captivity on the Death Star. It had been months since she joined in any of the extra curricular activities that took place from time to time on the base, and she stopped dropping by the _Falcon_. But she was here now...  
  
He got up and cautiously peered around the corner to see Leia sleeping on the top bunk... 


	7. Dreams and Problems with Cheese

Disclaimer: If asked, I will deny that I ever had difficulty grating cheese in my entire life. I will be lying, but there is a reason I buy it pre-shredded now...  
  
Thanks again to everyone reading!!! I'm behind again in my responses, but I had a few minutes to get this posted.

* * *

As Leia settled into a deep sleep, the vivid imagery that her dreams composed began to take over. The fragmented pictures overlapped one another and were filled with the moments of her life. All swirling, the bright beautiful images were always overtaken by the more deeply etched horrific events she had witnessed. Worse yet, were the events as she imagined they happened. The last moments of Alderaan and her perception of their unfolding haunted her the most. Her dreams were lucid and she constantly tried to focus on the peaceful serenity that lay behind the horror, for if she was to be trapped by a dream, she fought for it to be in a better place. But she had no control, only the consciousness that her mind made up these awful things. This was her punishment to herself. She had been earnestly trying to deal with her feelings of revenge and even her hatred, but she could not let go of the guilt. And, as a result, little by little she was letting go of herself.  
  
She ran, she drifted, was pushed and would fall all within the confines of her dream. _Wake up…wake up…wake up…_ She watched her loves ones come and go, sometimes appearing angry with her for her failures and sometimes trying to tell her it was all right. She dreamed of her father, her mothers, Luke and Vader. She dreamed of Han. That was the image she'd been trying hardest to hold on to, and in her waking hours that realization made her feel selfish and more guilty, even if it was only a dream.  
  
_Wake up…wake up…wake up…_ She woke abruptly and sat straight up. She was sweaty, shaking and out of breath. But she didn't scream this time, nor would she allow herself to cry. Not here, not with Han so close. He'd almost caught her a few times. He'd seen her drunk and had been the one to get her that way on all but two of the occasions it had happened. He'd seen her injuries on board the _Falcon_ after her rescue. And Force knows, he'd seen her angry on several occasion for which, of course, often enough he could also take credit for. She would not cry and didn't get up until she was sure the urge had passed.  
  
Han was sitting at the large computer consol in the lounge. He was wearing a headset, but still immediately took notice when Leia entered. "Hey, sleeping beauty, you hungry?"  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About three hours." And he thought she looked like she could use more, but after they ate. He stood up and pulled the headset off, sauntered over to her and took her by the hand as they went to the galley. "Come on. You can help, Princess. You haven't been around to burn anything lately…"  
  
Since she was so hungry she let that one slide. Unfortunately, he was right on the mark on that one.  
  
Chewie was just finishing up his slab of meat, barley warm and extremely undercooked meat of some kind, when Han and Leia walked in to the galley. He was thrilled to see Leia and lifted her up in a big Wookie embrace to prove it. "Princess, it's always good to have you on board." Then, as she almost squirmed out he pulled her back in his big fury arms, which made her laugh even louder. Despite her initial comparison to carpet, she was found of him and found to him to be deceptively gentle. She feigned defeat, then he leaned down and wolfed in a rather low key way, "Han especially enjoys it."  
  
Chewie dropped the Princess back to her feet when Han hurled what was left of the nearly raw meat at his head. The look on Han's face said clearly, that Chewie was lucky Leia didn't understand hardly any Wookie at all. But seeing Leia laugh so easily, it was quickly forgotten.  
  
Getting the situation back under control, Han wiped down the counter and grabbed an armful items from the refrigerator. He placed a brick of cheese in front of Leia and asked her to shred it, handing her the grater.  
  
She smiled sweetly and easily complied. That was one of the things that she enjoyed most about being around Han. He made her feel special by not treating her like she was so different from everyone else. As much as she cared for Luke, being around Han was a completely different feeling. Not as comfortable as being with Luke, but definitely exciting in a way she wasn't sure was appropriate.  
  
"So, how did you convince General Rieekan that you should be the one to escort me to Pantolomin?"  
  
"What makes you think that I, Captain Selfish I think it was, would volunteer to do anymore than I have to."  
  
He could be so cutely innocent when he wanted, she observed. "One, you're being paid, and two, Pantolomin is a resort planet, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"With casino's I presume?" Her eyebrows gently arched awaiting his response.  
  
"Yes." Then he tried to look genuinely insulted, but the sweetness in his voice suggested otherwise. "Just a hazard of the job."  
  
They laughed again and she was starting to relax in spite of the way she felt just a little while ago. She had been shredding as they talked, but looking down she noticed that her cheese was not shredding and the side of he grater was turning milky. Completely perplexed, she asked, "Han, what's wrong with this?"  
  
He stepped a little closer and placing his hand over hers, turned the grater around so that the sharp side was now the one she was sliding the cheese across. Then he took her other hand in his and slowly slid the cheese across with her. The little strings now fell into the bowl. He did all this very deliberately and with his eyes wide looking at her.  
  
"Oh." That's all she could get out. She had never been so completely embarrassed in her life. At least, not that she could remember.  
  
He thought right that second, that had to be the most incredibly silly, sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Not just from Leia, but from any woman. He put his arm around her shoulders and laughed.  
  
Leia, for her part, thought that was the most attractive laugh she'd ever heard. 


	8. Dinner with a Scoundrel

_Okay all, I haven't really dropped off the face of the earth, but school started and it's been really knocking me down on my butt! I had this silly idea that I should go to college someday and deceided that I was getting too old to put it off any longer!  
  
I haven't given up on this story (I hope those of you that were reading this won't either!) and I hope to have something posted sometime this week.  
  
Thanks!_

Sweetdeath04 – I'm just not sure yet what Han is going to do!

RivendellWriter – Thanks again!

Limelight- I'm sure Han will eventually tell Leia about the mission...I'm just not sure if it will be in this story!

I AM EOWYN – I know the cheese thing was a little silly, but I thought they could use a light moment!

Ann-glad you like it!

Hayley Brown-Thanks for reading!

owphoenix-A little sappy sometime, huh? Thanks!

diago –Thanks!

Niki-We'll have to wait and see...thanks for reading!

Aguila – I'm sure sure how qickly I can get the posts out. But I'm trying. I certainly have a lot of ideas to try and get out.

MissE – Thank you so much!

I am so sorry if I missed anyone! Thanks to all reading!

* * *

Leia struggled to reach the upper shelf where Han kept the glassware. She was about to turn around and call Han for some help, then felt the warmness of his chest as it pressed into her back. His arm came up around and over her and he grabbed two goblets from the shelf. He set them down on the counter in front of her and whispered into hair, "I'll be right back."  
  
She stood there a moment and caught her breath. The feeling of Han's breath and the closeness of him sent a shiver down her spine. Han was making it really hard for her to keep her focus. And she couldn't afford to lose it. Not tonight, and not anytime in the foreseeable future, she reminded herself. Besides, Han made it clear that the rebellion wouldn't be a part of his long term plans. The day that Han would leave would be hard enough for her already, why should she make it worse by embarking on a relationship that could never last? Besides, she didn't really think that Han's interest included a relationship in the first place.  
  
He came back into the galley with a bottle wine. "How about a pre-dinner drink?" He held up the bottle to reveal a label from an Alderaan vineyard.  
  
She reached for the bottle and said, "I'll pour. You better check on dinner."  
  
She took the bottle and the goblets and headed for the lounge. The first thing she noticed was the table cloth that covered the holo-chess board. She poured the wine into the glasses, and unable to wait, took a small sip. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back letting the fragrant and sweet liquid slowly trickle down her throat.  
  
Han watched her from across the room and felt very pleased with himself as he watched her indulgence. He knew in moments like these, this was a woman he wanted to know better.  
  
"How is it?" He asked.  
  
She gave him an inviting look and held up a glass. "It's fabulous, Han. Thank you."  
  
"Dinner is almost ready." He walked over to her and took his glass, noticing the softness of her fingertips as they brushed across his hand. They held up their glasses and with no words spoken, gently clicked them together and listened to the delicate chime the crystal produced.  
  
The moment that followed seemed almost awkward. They hadn't spent any time around each other lately, not counting the few minutes they had last night. The atmosphere was oddly...calm. Han thought that since they hadn't seen each other much lately, they didn't have the usual friction that caused so many of their conflicts. It crossed his mind that if he could take care of the ship and what was on board quickly, this trip might leave him time to spend with the Princess. And since timing was everything, the lack of animosity that Leia sometimes displayed towards him might be a sure sign that the time was right for Han to make his intentions, whatever he decided they were, clear. And Pantolomin was certainly the right place. For all he knew, the "old friend" Leia was to meet had that thought in mind as well...  
  
"Have you ever been to Pantolomin, Princess?"  
  
She didn't mind so much when he called her Princess. It sounded different when it came from him, almost affectionate. "No, but this isn't a leisure trip for me, Captain. Anyway, even if I find some time, I will not waste it sitting in a smoky, dark, unsavory casino."  
  
"You don't know what you're missing, Sweetheart." He grinned and took a big drink of wine. "You could be my good luck charm. Blow on the dice, bring me drinks; it could be fun."  
  
'Well, if you are trying to ask me out, you'll have to think of a better scenario then that." _Did I just say that out loud? Seriously, Organa. As if you should even entertain the idea of a 'date' with Han Solo! He knows I'm kidding, right?_  
  
"I'm flexible. No opera or ballet, but I'm sure I can think of something." _Like the beach and Princess Leia Organa sweetly asking him to rub lotion all over her..._ He gave her that wink that always twinkled and before she could get the last word, he went to the galley to get dinner.  
  
Shaking her head at the little hole she just dig herself into, she followed, right after she filled her glass again.  
  
They sat together at the holo-chess table, enjoying their dinner and the wine. They both were on their third glass now and Leia was grateful that they were eating. They were having the fowl and peppers that Han had prepared with a rich cheese sauce slathered all over and a side of a type of mashed root that Leia never had before. She appeared to be thoroughly enjoying every bite.  
  
Every time she closed her eyes, Han couldn't help but smile. This was just the reaction he was hoping for. He couldn't believe how easy things were between them right now. He had entertained the idea of instigating a small argument so she wouldn't question his absence on Pantolomin, but now he was reluctant to cause a rift when things were so comfortable. He'd have to just see how things went. Thinking fast on his feet was his specialty. One of them, anyway.  
  
Leia picked up her glass and finished it off, holding it up yet again to indicate she was ready for a refill. The glass only filled halfway when the bottle emptied. Giving Han a mischievous look, she downed the contents. "Looks like you'll have to get more. I think you purposely made this extra spicy just to get me intoxicated."  
  
Did she realize just how seductive she could be when her voice was so soft and husky? "Always thinkin' ahead. Did I ever tell you I have a thing for inebriated princesses?"  
  
"Ha! I bet you do!"  
  
Han quickly retrieved a bottle, not Alderaanian this time, and refilled the glasses.  
  
"Thanks." She stood up feeling the heady effect the wine was started to take on her. "Excuse me. Please."  
  
"Of course. Are you finished? I'll clear the table."  
  
"Okay." She went to the 'fresher and after tending to her needs and splashing a bit of cold water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. What was she thinking? She shouldn't really be drinking like this and she just knew that Han was breaking down some of her defenses. She didn't know how to act. Their usual routine of arguing, even about nothing, wasn't happening. She was happy at that, but it left her wondering what would happen next, that is, if she allowed anything to happen at all. This was as close as she'd ever come to considering that something could very well happen. If she hadn't been making it such a point to stay away the last few months, it dawned on her that she probably would have been dealing with the dilemma before this.  
  
Leia returned to find that Han had cleared the table and turned down the lights. She found her self sitting down next to him. Not quite touching, but close.  
  
He leaned over a little bit and held out her glass. Again, no words were spoken as they made a silent toast. Next, he held up a data pad displaying various pictures of Pantolomin resorts and entertainment venues. Even if he didn't get the time to catch up to her during her stay, he thought she could use a little relaxation and diversion from war. Then a small little thought almost made him choke on his wine. _Damn, I had to go and remind myself about that 'friend' again. Maybe I should have Chewie stay behind to watch over her. Hell, it be a good idea anyway, old friends aside._ Several times that evening Han had to fight the urge to ask about her that old friend. But he didn't want to threaten what was becoming the best evening they ever had together. An evening where Leia couldn't run away from him. Not far, anyway.  
  
"It's breathtaking, Han." Without thinking, she laid her head against his shoulder. Right in this moment, perhaps because of the wine, she decided that she wouldn't worry anymore tonight about what she should or shouldn't do. She felt too good inside, carefree even.  
  
Han looked down at his side and kissed the top of the sleeping princess' head. He would wait, but it was becoming apparent that she was coming around. He knew now that he was in no hurry to leave the princess or her rebellion. He'd already been fighting for her cause the last three years, even if she didn't know it. By his actions, Han was choosing a life he never thought he'd be interested in. And now he couldn't imagine anything else he wanted more than the woman sleeping at his side and the crusade that was giving his life direction once again. Han only hoped that nothing in the coming days would jeopardize this.


	9. What Does A Pirate Want?

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I haven't given up on this story. After some prodding from Limelight, I am just getting around to getting this posted. I promise I'll eventually get back to individual replies, but this is all I have time for right now.

One more thing! It's your turn now LL! Please post more of "TNQLL" soon!

* * *

There was absolutely nothing to do on the _Millennium Falcon_. No repairs to be done, routine maintenance was caught up and Han had already washed all the dishes and cleaned up the lounge where they had dinner last night. _A nice dinner_, Leia smiled to herself.

She made her way into the cockpit, gently patted Chewie on the shoulder and sat down in Han's chair.

Chewie softly growled at the princess and flipped on the view screen and typed in "Good morning, little Princess."

Leia softly laughed. Only Chewie could get away with greeting like that, and he knew it too. It was all part of his Wookie charm.

"Good Morning, Chewie." She sank back into Han's chair farther and closed her eyes. Hang over just a bit, she got herself together expecting to be put to work by Han. He usually did not hesitate to make her pull her weight when she was on board.

Things were different this time somehow. She knew that things were changing between her and Han. How far she would let it go, especially after last night wasn't something she was sure of at all. In truth, when it came to Han she'd never been sure of what to do, what she should do and more terrifying still, was the knowledge that she never knew what he was going to do next. She thought she had a good idea of what he wanted, but what would he do if he got it? Would he stay?

Chewie jarred her back into reality and she remembered what she came in the cockpit for. "Is it alright if I use the computer in the lounge? I've got work to do."

He growled as he gestured with his arms and nodded his head this time skipping the use of the view screen. She didn't have to ask, but she always did.

"Thanks, Chewie." She thought that she actually might have recognized enough Wookie to know that Chewie said yes even without his signals. She slipped out of the cockpit wondering when she was finally going to encounter Han for the first time since last night. She had a vague memory of listening to him softly snore as she drifted in and out of sleep before waking up to find herself back on her chosen bunk in the crew quarters.

She was meeting with a rebellion sympathizer from Norvall II. Only after a year and a half of investigating and meeting with another rebellion security officer did Leia arrange a personal meeting. Even so, Leia was always nervous at these types of meetings. So much was at stake and she couldn't afford any mistakes that would compromise the future of the rebellion.

* * *

Han was at his desk in his cabin studying the information on his data pad. He'd been going over the star charts that showed the last coordinates of the supposed-to-be deserted ship drifting aimlessly through space.

Another Chance was nearing Kuthul, the most distant planet in the Honoghr system. Han hoped that he would be able to intercept the ship before it crossed into Honghr space. Although space traffic in that area didn't fall under the Empire's regular jurisdiction, the Noghri clans that inhabited the planet the system is named for were loyal to Vader. And aside from the small population on Honoghr itself, the system was mostly devoid of life and therefore not worth the effort of regular Imperial patrol. But the prospect of the Noghri having the ability to alert the Empire made Han a little nervous. If his information was correct, the Noghri were not that technically advanced and Han was counting on being able to come and go undetected.

If Carlists' memory served him correctly, he should be able get the equipment and weapons on board to easily fit into the cargo bay and smuggling compartments on the Falcon. The unknown was the passenger on board and weather Han would even get to the cargo. Harder still was how to keep all of this from Leia.

He decided that his best plan to keep her from suspecting him from hiding anything was to make a few trips back and forth from the ship to Pantolomin. He thought that if he made the occasional appearance, she'd just assume everything was fairly normal. After all, didn't she already accuse him of coming along for the ride to gamble? She wouldn't think it unusual to know that Han was spending all his time trying to win a fortune at sabacc.

_Kiest_! How much is this going to cost me? After going over the calculations for fuel consumption for his revised plans, he realized that in order to break even for this trip, he only be able to make two trips to Another Chance before retuning to pick up Leia. And, he'd have to work fast. This revised plan had nothing to do with fact that he wanted to check up on the Princess…and her friend.

As soon as the thought crept in to Han's head, he knew it was true. Then he realized that the trust that Rieekan had in him made him wonder if this was really the best way to handle the situation. If Han missed his chance to finish the job because he ran off to check on Leia, he'd feel terrible. He just couldn't be that irresponsible. Although he suspected that's just what Leia and the rest of the Council thought of him most of the time. Carlist, who was the exception, was counting on him and he must perform his duty to the best of his abilities. Isn't that would Leia would want if she knew the whole story of his "secret service" to the rebellion? Han had decided that when he chose to accept missions, he would show that his loyalty was not dependant on any official title. Things were different now. He was not an Imperial officer anymore. Never again would he put himself in a position where his morals and his obligation to his duty would conflict. Never again would he be humiliated and stripped of everything he had worked so hard to achieve. He would not repeat those mistakes from his past. He would be free to decide what he should do and who he should do it for. Then a new thought etched its way into his conscience: Leia.

And he then wondered if he was really free at all.

He tossed the data pad on the other side of the room and it landed on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to refocus on what he had to do in the next few days. They would arrive at Pantolomin tomorrow. That left him one more night to try to enjoy Leia's company, provided she let him.

Besides, he could have Chewie keep an eye on her.

* * *

On his way to the cockpit, Han wanted to check up on Leia. He hadn't seen her yet that day and was just slightly irked at being the first one to seek the other out. He had kept himself busy most of the day and stayed out of her sight. Quite an accomplishment since the Falcon wasn't a big ship. He was trying to keep it casual since they had gotten along so well the night before and he didn't want to take the chance on any daytime quarrels to ruin the possibility of another enjoyable evening.

He figured she'd be in the lounge and was surprised not to see her there. He checked the crew quarters and she wasn't there either. In fact, he checked the entire ship without running into her. Almost. Something made him go to the gun turrets and that is where he found her, sitting watching the stars streak by at the speed of light.

Leia heard his steps up the turret ladder and turned to see him looking at her with that self assured grin.

"Nice view, huh? Care for some company sweetheart?" It was more of a statement than a real question, but he felt his odds were good that she wouldn't turn him away.

She pretended to think about it for a moment. Then she innocently rolled her eyes and reminded him, "Well, it is your ship. I guess you can go were you want."

"Really?" Han perched himself next to Leia who occupied the turret seat. "You ready for tomorrow, Princess?"

"Ready, but cautious. I hate it admit it Captain, but I'm actually a little excited at the idea of spending time on Pantolomin. Although I don't think I'll have much time for sight-seeing."

He nodded at her wistfully. "You work too hard," he turned to face her and looked directly at her. "A night out with me could do wonders."

She met his stare. "For who? You or me?"

He answered honestly. "For both of us."

Leia was silent. She truly wasn't sure how to respond. Here it was, crystal clear: Han wanted to spend time with her. She knew things would lead up to this point sooner or later. Finally, she titled her head back and took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Han."

Han shook his head. "Okay. Look let's not talk about this now. You're here now. Let's make some dinner. I'm gonna go check on things with Chewie and I'll meet you in the galley in a few minutes. All right?"

"Okay." Leia watched him leave and realized her heart was pounding. There are so many reasons I shouldn't get involved with Han, she tried to convince herself. And here and now in this moment she knew there was one reason she continued to be drawn in by him: she was in love with Han Solo.

Knowing this to be true wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was having the strength not to do anything about it.

* * *

Han sat down in his chair next to Chewie. He impatiently began flipping switches became a little violent toward the navi computer when it was slow to display the information he requested.

"What's the matter, cub"

"I'm gonna tell her, Chewie. I'm sick of making an ass out of myself. I'm sick of arguing. I'm sick of her thinking I'm one step away from being a deadbeat. Don't I deserve some credit? I've earned it"

Chewie wasn't sure what brought Han to this conclusion. But letting Leia know how he felt and being truthful about his real service to the rebels was something Chewie wanted Han to do a long time ago. The Wookie was more than happy to assist the rebels. He had a fondness for Luke and Leia and he knew the stability was good for Han. Not to mention that Chewbacca would be pleased to have any part in bringing down the Empire as he briefly reflected on the atrocities they committed again his race.

"Does that mean we are going to stay on with the rebels."

Han hung his head down looking slightly worried. "If she gives me a reason to."


	10. Language Lessons

A few minutes later Han found Leia already in galley taking a look at the available stores trying to decide what they should have for dinner.

"See anything you want, Your Highness?"

Must he keep calling me that? _Let it slide, Organa_.

She stood there for a moment when a smile swept across her face. "Do we have what we need for some of that Corellian stew of yours?"

"I'm sure_ we_ do." Han made sure to emphasize the 'we' strictly for Leia's benefit. His eyes lingered on her to gauge her response.

Standing there and feeling slightly annoyed that Han seemed to be leering at her, she abruptly turned on her heel to head back to the lounge. "Looks like you have it all well under control."

_Great._ Getting the Princess riled up is not what I had in mind. He watched her go, but he'd be damned if he'd let it look like it bothered him. In fact, he made sure she caught a glimpse of the cockiest grin he could flash.

She stormed into the lounge and went straight for the small fridge. She knew Han kept it full of Corellian Ale. She opened a bottle and sat down.

_He's driving me to drink!_ She was more irritated at herself though for being so easily annoyed in the first place. She knew that her earlier realization in the turrets is what had her so on edge. Han really didn't do anything that was a big deal in the first place. He was just being Han. And he could be much worse when he wanted to.

Worse yet, he could also be incredibly charming when he wanted to.

Leia decided that the easiest way to avoid having to make a decision regarding Han was to simply get him to change his mind. This way she wouldn't have to consider being with him if it was no longer an offer he wanted to make. She felt guilty, but really it was for the best. Han would leave her eventually anyway. She was sure of it.

Han finished preparing diner without any assistance hoping it would give Leia a chance to relax a little. How could he tell her anything if she was going to be so high strung?

He found her in the cockpit with Chewie. He was attempting to teach her Wookie using the screen to translate. They were going through numbers at the moment. Han knew Chewie had always been fond of the Princess. This was one more reason Han found Leia to be unlike any other woman he'd known. Despite her initial comments on the Death Star, she always treated Chewie with deep respect. Many of the women he had been with acted as if Chewie was an inconvenience. He supposed this was part of the reason why most of them weren't around long. It gave him an easy excuse not to commit.

Han watch for a long moment. They noticed him standing there and Chewie ended the lesson with long phrase that definitely wasn't numbers or anything Leia recognized as anything they'd gone over. Then he got up and exited the cockpit leaving the two of them alone.

Han put his hand over his eyes while Leia watched the view screen as the translation appeared:

PRINCESS, GO SPEND SOMETME WITH HAN. THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD TALK. THERE ARE THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW.

Han broke the silence first. "Come on, sweetheart. Dinner's ready." He reached for her hand and she quietly complied.

They ate dinner again in the lounge. Han had once again draped a tablecloth over the holo chess table and even had soft music playing in the background. But they ate in silence. Neither wanting to bring up the issue that Chewbacca made them face.

Chewbacca felt about ready to storm into the lounge and knock their heads together.Normally, he wouldn't think of eavesdropping on Han, but this was just ridiculous. It was just too easy with his acute hearing to notice that he wasn't hearing anything. It was almost be more comforting to hear them screaming at each other, at least they would be communicating. Besides, in the heat of their famous arguments things were known to slip out and that had to be better than complete silence.

Determined to do something, he quietly made his way to the cockpit. He flipped on the comm switch and waited for Han to respond to the call.

Sitting across from Leia at this exact moment, wanting to say something but unable, Han realized that he had never felt as helpless as he did right then. It should be so simple. _Leia, I want to be with you. I care._ Simple. But he just couldn't do it. He wanted to tell her everything. The basics just seemed like the best way to start.

He was startled out of the silence when he heard the comm indicator go off. He just sat there a minute dumbfounded at his inability to move. He just stared at Leia intently.

"Han." Leia looked down uncomfortably. "Should you get that?"

He just stared back. _Now or never._

Leia didn't now what to do. This evening was unlike any time she had spent with a man. Their unspoken thoughts were just becoming so obvious and it scared her. She had to do something. Han's silent actions were more than she could handle.

"Chewie will get it." But the chime continued on.

"Captain. It was a wonderful dinner, but-"

He stood up with annoyance at the way this situation was falling apart "Don't get formal on me now, Princess." That did not come out the way he intended. He was upset at the way Leia was trying cut him off when she knew damn well he had something to say. Especially when he knew, he was sure of it, that it was something she wanted to hear.

He walked over to the lounge computer and when he saw the message was being sent from the cockpit, he switched it off. He'd deal with Chewie later.

Leia was just standing up and in a blink of an eye, Han found himself in front her, trying to keep her from slipping out. Something she was good at.

"Look, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's getting late."

"No, it's not." He challenged. "You're just trying to get away from me. For someone who is always accusing me of getting ready to leave, you're pretty good at walking away and leaving me standing alone."

Leia's eyes widened at his response. It was true in a sense. But how could he not understand that she was protecting herself. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't have to take your abuse? Why wouldn't I walk away?" How could he not realize that what seemed to amuse him usually hurt her?

"Oh, really sweetheart? Would you be surprised to learn that I'm not exactly unscathed from that sharp tongue of yours? I don't get as much fun out of arguing as you do, I'm just not going to give you the satisfaction of tearing me down so easily. I'm not going to take it and run away like everyone else."

"I don't like to argue!" Leia heard her voice rising and she stopped.

"Of course you do. You're a professional."

That was it. Leia went around him headed straight for the crew quarters. She felt Han's hand wrap around her arm and again he found himself in front of her as she felt herself forcibly turned around.

Realizing he startled her, and himself, he was more gentle and put both hands on her shoulders to steady her. Or himself. They looked at each other for a moment, and Han saw the fear in Leia's eyes. He hoped she knew he would never physically hurt her, but he sensed the fear came from some where else.

"Don't go," was all he said, nearly whispering.

Leia was so close to tears she had to fight with all she had to stop them. She wanted to grab on to him, she wanted to start the evening all over and hear him say what she hoped to hear. That he wanted to stay, wanted to care for her and what she was fighting for. It was selfish she knew, caring for her shouldn't require enlistment. But she couldn't see herself with someone who didn't share her cause. She closed her eyes and felt Han's hand touching her cheek. She reached for his wrist and let him hold his hand there a minute, then she opened her eyes and slowly pulled his hand away from her face, immediately missing the sensation of his touch.

"I don't see how things can be any different." She disappeared around the corner.

Out of respect for her privacy since there was no door to the crew quarters, Han didn't follow.

He just stood there. He heard the creek of the bunk as she sat down. He approached the hallway and made sure she heard every word loud and clear.

"Then let's make them different."

Leia laid down on her side and let the tears silently fall.


	11. Barging in

Thanks to all that have read and Reviewed! I'm extremely behind in posting replies! Here's a few replies to get my started in my catching up.

**Aldawen Eldartari** – They are difficult but we love them anyway….

**Clockwork Plum**- Thanks so much!

**DestinyofInsanity**- Thanks for reading and reviewing! This scene was for a little comic relief…I had in mind the idea that they been around each other around three years and this wasn't the first time they've been on the Falcon alone. My premise is that they been building to these moments for a while…

**Limelight-** Oh, I love it when one of my very favorite fic writers stops by! You know what I am waiting for don't you!

**I AM EOWYN** - As always, thanks!

**Sweetdeath04** - To you also, thanks! I know you also have been consistently reading and reviewing!

**littlemaccyd** – Well, eventually we'll find out who the mystery man is….

**Angela** – Thanks for joining in!

* * *

_Another Chance_ continued to drift slowly on the fringe of the planet Kuthul. A planet devoid of life, it was cold and dark from eternally present toxic clouds. Through the small veiwport, it looked like a dark jewel as the clouds rippled gracefully around the orb.

_It couldn't be any colder down there than it is here right now._ The man watched as his breath quickly fogged up the veiwport. He turned away and sat at the main consol in the small lounge that could best be described as his current living quarters. He really wanted to tap into the media channels, but he couldn't afford to waste any power, conserving it to keep the life support systems going as long as possible. Hopefully, long enough for someone to receive the signal; the right someone.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. The plan had NOT turned out the way he had hoped.

"Still wishing you had turned me in when you had the chance?"

Turning at the sound of the woman's voice he looked at her but couldn't answer.

"You cannot bargain with the Empire. Did you think that you could march up to Vader personally and make demands? My life for a princess?"

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it? She was rescued anyway." He walked past her and sat on his makeshift bed. He didn't want to discuss it. The topic had died a long time ago, but the awareness that they may be found soon had caused it be revived.

The woman laughed as she headed back to her room. "We're the ones that need rescuing."

* * *

Leia awoke with a start. This was so different than any dream she had before. No annihilation of Alderaan, no suffering at the hands of monstrous immoral imperials, no made of images of her planets' last moments. Just images of Han. Screaming. In pain.

It was just too much.

She got up and ran to Han's cabin. She stood outside and stopped short of opening the door when reality hit her. It was just a dream.

_Really, Organa, you may hate your therapist, but here's no doubt there's something seriously wrong with you_. She leaned against door and just concentrated on breathing. She knew she had to get it together. She had important work to do in the next few days.

Then, in her minds' eye she saw again the image which disturbed her so. Han was screaming and she was sure, even though see didn't see him, Vader was there.

Before she knew what hit her, she was pressing the control panel and Han's door slid open.

Han looked up from his desk and was more than a little surprised to find Leia standing there. It only took a split second to see in her face that something was wrong. He immediately got up and seemed to be at the door standing with his hands on her shoulders in an instant. She looked like she was about to collapse.

"Princess?"

Almost dazed she reached out and touched his arms, making sure they were real. "I just wanted to check on you."

"On me? You came to check on me?" He leaned in closer and looked right into her eyes. "You all right?"

Slowly the reality of moment started to sink in. _Did I just barge into Han Solo's bedroom?_ She removed the hand that was rubbing Han's upper arm and just stood there a second regaining her composure, if it was at all possible to do such a thing after the spectacle she just made of herself.

She straightened herself up and nodded back at Han. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Right." Han was not entirely convinced that she was okay. But she seemed to be suddenly aware of where she was again and her eyes seemed more focused. "I mean, it's okay. Come on, sit down for a minute." He pulled her over to the edge of the bed and she hesitantly sat down. But she just stared down at the floor.

Han just didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. That he would take care of her. And even though he was sure that was some part of her that wanted just that, he also knew that she was not ready. But close. Maybe.

He walked over to the small fridge and got a bottle of water for Leia. Crouching down on one knee, he handed it to her as he tried to look into her eyes.

She seemed to be trying hard not to look at him. But after a moment she turned her chin slightly up and looked right back into Han's eyes. _Han, don't do this anymore. I can't take the thought of losing you. And right now, one way or another I somehow just know that is what is going to happen. _

The look in Leia's eyes scared Han.


	12. A New Resolve

**Thanks to everyone reading! I wanted to get this up quick, so I'll post replies with the next chapter!**

* * *

Han sat next to Leia and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to make any sudden moves and he definitely didn't want to say the wrong thing. But he wanted to make sure that Leia knew he was there.

They sat like that for a long time.

* * *

Leia slowly opened her eyes. Things were quite blurry, as though she was pulling herself out a deep slumber. The first thing she was aware of was the sound of someone else. Han. Then it her. She was in _his_ bed.

Her eyes widened and she carefully turned her head slightly to the right. There he was, on the other side of the bed sitting up with his back against the hull, one leg up, one foot on the floor and very softly snoring.

_Was he here all night?_ Deep down inside she hoped he was.

Han sensed her stirring and his eyes instantly opened and focused on Leia. He paused for a second just watching her, gauging her reaction to waking up in his bed. But Han knew what he was thinking and what he should say were two very different things, and at the moment and he suppressed his urge to be….suggestive. If he had the foresight that this woman, this princess, would make him lose his hardened edge when it came to, (what was the word), relationships, then maybe he would have taken off after coming to a rolling stop on Yavin, just long enough to push everyone off his ship. Then again, probably not. The thing was, Han knew that even if he had warning that he would feel this way about Leia, he would have stayed anyway. And that scared him a little.

He turned his back to Leia as he swung his other leg onto the floor, ready to get up. Looking over his shoulder, he thought one of them should say something. It was becoming momentarily awkward, he knew, as Leia wasn't accustomed to waking up in another man's bed. Well, not his anyway and he hoped no one else for that matter. _Especially, not the "frien…"_ He stopped himself right then. This was not a line of thought he wanted to follow.

"I came to check on you, Princess. We'll arrive at the Pantos Docking Bay shortly." Han got up and stopped at the door. "I'm sorry. I must have dozed off." That was all he said. Then he was gone.

Leia laid there and pulled up the covers. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable. The "sleep issues" she had been having recently were a dead giveaway that something was wrong with her and she was certain that Han could see this. After all, didn't she just wake up in his bed with him and he didn't do or say anything to call attention to that.

They would arrive on Pantolomin soon. She resolved herself right then to refocus on this meeting. The Council was dependant upon her ability to seek out new funding sources and the recruitment of loyal members. It was an overwhelming pressure; to make the determination, at the risk of jeopardizing the rebellion, who was safe to bring directly into the cause. Trusting even one wrong person could end it all. She had a unique perspective; she was a traitor of the Empire. If she could pretend to be on one side while supporting another, then someone else could too.

No. Starting today she would teach herself to be strong again. She would not fail. And she would deal with Han, but after her meeting. She smiled at herself. Here she was fighting for peace in a galaxy where she spent her time warring with Han Solo. And here she was the great diplomat and he was the one trying to make the peace. Maybe there was hope for the two of them yet.

She only had to know where his priorities lie. She thought this, then remembered she was in his bed. And she didn't want to get up...

* * *

Han walked into the cockpit as Chewie was making the final preparations for their arrival. They were about to come out of light speed and had to get ready to transmit their landing plan. The forged documentation for the Falcon was a fresh identity that Rieekan

acquired though a connection he had that was sympathetic to the Rebellion. He was always nervous though the first time he had to use a new registration, more so when he didn't "acquire" it himself. But he trusted Carlist. He had to.

He sat in his place next to Chewie. "Hey. We ready?"

"In a few more seconds. But let your Princess know." Chewie was subtle with his usage of the word 'your'.

Han caught it, but let it go. He was rather pleased with the idea that she was still in his bed right then. He flicked on the intercom. "We're coming out of light speed, Sweetheart. Be ready to brace yourself if you need to." Switching it off, he waited for the signal from the navi computer.

In an instant, you could see Pantolomin straight ahead. It was beautiful. The YT-1300 temporarily re-named the _Twilight Eclipse_ would be landing in a few minutes. Then he would be leaving her for a few days.

Knowing that would be too long, how could he ever leave her for good?


	13. Getting there

**I AM EOWYN** –Thanks! I think Leia is starting to come around…how fast and how far remains to be seen…

**Aladailey**- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you have been reading!

**GreatOne** – Thanks for reading here too! I am trying to get a little more consistent.

**Sweetdeath04** – thanks! Hope you still like it so far…

**littlemaccyd** – lol! I did!

**KnightedRogue** – Thanks for the pointers. I write a lot of this late a night and I must admit that even after proof reading my own stuff, things slip by. I try to fix it at the other site (when I catch it), but here it's a pain…

**spacegrace** – Hope this was soon enough!

**Apolla-J** - Thanks and welcome!

**hollowpoet** – Wow. I'm very flattered!

**Metamorphmagus01** – aw…I don't know what to say either, except, aw… and thanks!

**Culf** – Here you go! Hope you like!

**DestinyofInsanity** – Not lame at all! I love to get feedback! (Who doesn't?) Thanks!

**HanSolosGal** – Thanks to you too! Glad you enjoy it so far…

**feli3 **– What a nice thing to say! Thanks and welcome to you too!

**A Lurking Reviewer** – I was totally amazed to read your review! Thank you SOOOO much. I wish it was easy, but it's not. But I love Hand Leia stories and I've read more than I can count! I thought it was time I gave it a try!

**From-Heaven2Earth**– Thanks. That title probably fits more than any other!

**Hanissexay **– I'm glad you like it. As for their kiss, we all know when it happens for the first time. That said, I hope it doesn't make you stay away…

Okay, caught up for now!

This next post isn't the most exciting, but it gets things moving...

* * *

Leia watched as they approached the landing platform. She was trying to keep her mind clear. She had to rendezvous with a contact from the base on Nuristorius in two hours. 

_A contact._ Leia smiled to herself. More like an old friend. Winter. It had been almost two years since Leia had seen Winter. The last time was shortly after the Battle of Yavin. Their communication since then was mainly restricted to short holovids sent back and forth between supply runs. It was hard though; for both of them. What once was a close friendship was forever changed by the events of the past. They never spoke of Alderaan; but at their last meeting and even in the exchanged holovids, it loomed over them with a presence they both felt. Leia often felt the only reason they maintained contact was more out of obligation than from a real friendship anymore. Leia was beginning to feel a bit nervous, but continued to stare straight ahead.

The _Falcon_ set down gently on the pad and Han began the shut down procedures. Now that they were here, Han just wasn't sure that leaving Leia was a good idea. Anything could happen. He knew that Carlist would not send her into imminent danger, but he felt better when he was around to protect her personally. Han remembered the close call about a year ago when a young rebel officer assigned to protect Leia got careless and, in turn, got Leia hurt. Panicked about a possible Imperial inspection and obviously not confident in their forged documentation, the officer caused a minor trafficking incident with several speeders and landed Leia into a med center facility that he and Luke had to help her "disappear" from before her identity was discovered. It was two days before she woke up in the rebel med center justifiably cranky and upset the mission failed. Since this was Leia's first major mission since and again he wouldn't be there, Han was worried.

He turned slightly in his seat and gave Leia a slight grin. "Here we are, Your Highness. Let's get your stuff together."

"It's in the lounge. You don't-"

"Hey. It's okay. I want to make sure you get checked in alright. Maybe I'll hang around and check out your room." With that charming lopsided grinned he added, "For security purposes, of course."

"Really?" Leia nodded and decided against any further comment on Han's conjured up excuse for the invitation that he just gave himself.

"Come on." Han got up and Leia followed him out of the cockpit, he grabbed her bags and they walked down the ramp together. As they emerged from the ship, they both took a deep breath at the same time in anticipation of what was to come.

Outside the doors of the Pantos Plaza Resort, Leia took her bags and insisted that she walk in ahead of Han. He let her go, but reminded her that she wasn't going to get rid of him so easily, even if other arrangements were made for her protection. He_ was_ going to check out her room, end of story.

Han watched as Leia checked in at the front desk. He leaned against a column on the other side of the entry hall. The room was quite crowded with the activity of tourist and business travelers that were congregating into several small groups. Hopefully, Leia would blend in perfectly here, just another tourist…as long as no one recognized her.

Leia's hair was gently pulled back with a plain black headband and gathered into a single braid down her back. She wore a soft blue linen top that wrapped around and tied to the side with slightly flared sleeves, kaki pants and brown sandals. She really did fit in easily Han thought. Without the trappings of formal attire she would have worn in public in the past, you'd never know she was that princess.

Han continued to watch, he loved it when she wore anything but white, utilitarian, rebel issued clothing. It wasn't often. He looked on as Leia received her room access code and thanked the desk clerk.

Then, Leia was approached. A tall, well dressed man came up to Leia from behind. She felt a hand gently pull on her arm and she turn around and found herself standing before the familiar face of Kyle Katarn. This was something she did not expect, but it was a nice surprise. She reached out and warmly embraced him.

"Kyle, I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, I was informed of the change plans when I heard that Skywalker was made Commander. How is he?"

"Luke is well. He would be sorry he missed you."

"You'll have to congratulate him for me." Kyle picked up her bags and placed them on a cart. "Winter should be along any minute, Your Highness."

Han watched this exchange from afar. He had to admit that in that first fraction of second when he saw Katarn and didn't recognize him, he wanted to go over there and get in between the strange man and the princess and MAKE his presence known. Then as he watched Leia greet him ever-so affectionately, he really wanted to break it up. Silently disgusted, more with himself, he kept his distance.

"Jealous much, Solo?" The female voice definitely redirected his attention.

Han turned just as Winter was passing by. She didn't stop and headed straight over to Leia and Kyle. After another exchange of greetings they headed towards the turbo lifts.

Just then Han noticed the small communicator that Winter must have slipped into his jacket pocket.


	14. Can't Fool This Princess

I'll do replies with the next post (seems I usually get to them every other post!)...I just wanted to get this up!

* * *

It took only a few minutes for the small communicator to go off. Winter sent him the room number and Han was on his way up. 

Han knew Winter from the various "supply runs" he made for the Alliance. Always observant, very smart. She never questioned it when "asked off the record" by General Carlist Rieekan to provide Han with certain locations and operation information of some of the Imperial supply bases. Her photographic memory and knowledge of Imperial Personnel had proven to be very invaluable to the Rebellion. Winter's assistance to Leia during her tenure on the Imperial Senate was often spent researching files and accompanying Leia on mercy missions that would conveniently give Winter the opportunity to learn the layout of the Imperial Bases they were docked at. Winter was integral part of Leia's double life before the destruction of Alderaan.

Winter moved from base to base frequently and Han always tried to make time to see her if his mission plans didn't already include a meeting. Both Han and Winter knew this was because of Leia. The fact that Winter was a large part of Leia's life, _her old life_, was fascinating to Han. She knew Leia _before_… Talking to Winter was, in the beginning, the only way Han had of getting to know Leia at all. Han tried to be casual in the beginning, making comments about "that haughty Princess that drove him crazy" and asking if she was always like that… Of course most of the time, he couldn't help but mentally kick himself for being so obvious. It wasn't just coincidence when Han planned a special dinner and it was something that Leia just loved. The fact that, in spite of Leia's occasional accusations of insensitivity and crassness, he would amaze her with his awareness of certain Alderaanian customs and holidays and act accordingly could all be attributed to Winter's input. Winter even shared the few old pictures she had of Leia. In one taken shortly before her capture, the girl in the holo was different than the Leia he knew. Subtle, but there was a difference. The sparkle in her dark eyes that he only saw occasionally was much brighter. _She was happy_… Winter gave him that one.

Han's conversations with Winter gave him the means that let him make those first small connections with Leia. Sometimes when he did something for Leia, it was behind Luke's back. They were good friends, they each would give their life to save the other if came to it, but they never spoke of the one thing that could potentially, but hadn't yet come between them. Leia. And Han hoped it never would. Han knew he couldn't stay if Luke and Leia were together. He'd never get in the middle of something Leia wanted. He just wanted to be sure she knew what or who that was first. For all this time, Luke and Leia hadn't taken any steps, he was aware of, to be more than friends. Luke even seemed to be letting go of his infatuation, even hinting for Han's benefit that he was backing off. But he knew they were still close. And that was something he envied. And in a small way, this was Han's only way of knowing a part of Leia that Luke didn't, and he kept it for himself; this was just for him. And Winter was good at keeping secrets.

The turbo lift stopped on the 59th floor and Han approached suite 5907. He rang the chime on the access panel and waited. Kyle Katarn was the face that greeted him.

"Solo." He extended his arm toward Han.

"Kyle." Han nodded and shook Kyle hand. "Where's the Princess?"

"She's on the terrace. Go ahead." Kyle pointed toward the glass doors and as Han was crossing the room added, "I've already scanned the suite for listening devices and holo recorders, Captain."

"Good." Still, Han trusted no one with Leia's safety but himself.

On the terrace, Winter and Leia stood overlooking a large lake of crystal clear water shimmering in the sunlight. Leia turned as Han walked though the door.

"Well, I've been out of your sight for a whole ten minutes and I seem to be surviving just fine." She smiled at him briefly and turned herself back to the view.

Han moved to stand beside her. "Well, here I am at beautiful resort, surrounded by beautiful, no doubt easy to please women, and I had to come give you the first chance."

"They'd have to be easy to please if you were enough." Here they were Leia thought, on the verge of escalating something harmless into a big deal if one of them didn't tone it down fast. Most of their confrontations started harmless and ended badly.

"Uncomplicated simple, easy-to-please can be a lot of fun. Sweetheart, you're so complicated you scare the hell out of most men. You should be thankful I'm not one of them."

Leia just shook her head incredulously. Han reached over and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Hey. Princess, I'm just kidding."

Leia nodded. "I know." She smiled back at him to let him know it was okay. For once, Leia thought, he did the right thing to diffuse the situation…

Winter cleared her throat. Han and Leia seemed to have forgotten she was right there. So this is what people were talking about. Winter had never before seen one of their exchanges, she sure had heard about them though. It couldn't be anymore apparent they cared for each other she observed. The look in each of their eyes was unmistakable.

Leia noticed Winter's attempt to remind them of her presence. She turned to Winter, and Han moved with her keeping his arm around her. "Winter, this is Captain Solo. I'm sure you remember him from the ceremony on Yavin."

"I do. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain."

Han offered his other hand, not willing to let go of Leia with his other. "I'm pleased to meet you also." And he gently grasped Winter's hand and bent down to softly kiss the back of it.

_Charming, Solo…just charming._ Leia never even realized, with Hans arm still around her that she swayed backward just enough to break it off. And if someone had pointed it out to her, she would have denied it. But Han noticed. He stepped back and headed inside before Leia could see the grin on his face.

Leia and Winter were left standing there on the terrace. The look Winter gave Leia made her blush.

"Milady, I think the Captain is fond of you. I'd say the feeling is mutual." The more regal and formal Winter sounded, the more Leia wanted to crawl in a hole.

Leia fell back into a lounge chair. "He has his moments."

Winter knew she wouldn't say more. Not yet, anyway.

Inside the suite, Han checked over the equipment that Kyle brought. He hoped the portable protection shield would be enough to protect all the windows while running at frequency low enough not to be detected by authorities. Tourists don't usually carry such devices. They couldn't afford to attract attention. Especially, Han thought, if he wasn't going to be there. Han made sure the motion detectors were in working order and then he re-scanned the suite anyway. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kyle. He was by all accounts a valuable member of the Rebellion. His reputation was one of professionalism and reliability. Mon Mothma herself was rather fond of him; Kyle was one of her "pet" agents. He was just a couple of years younger than Han and also attended the Academy for a time before dropping out and eventually joining the rebels. Of course, there had to be more to the story but that's all Han knew. Han resigned himself to the fact that Kyle had to be better than another fresh faced kid from the ranks.

He stepped back outside when he was finished. Winter saw him coming and took it as her cue to give them a moment alone.

"Sweetheart, I'm finished. I'm heading out for now. I better help Chewie lock down the ship before we go to any of those unsavory places a princess wouldn't dare venture."

"I'll be fine, you know." Leia got up and placed her hands on his arms and reached to give him one of those ever-so polite kisses on his cheek.

He wanted to reach for more, but this wasn't the time or place. Then again, he feared if something happened, would he ever have another chance?

She moved away quickly and Han followed Leia back inside.

"Call me on the comm. to check in from time to time. Let me know how the meeting goes. Maybe, I'll get you to take me up on that offer we talked about."

"You never know." Then as an afterthought, Leia added, "Good luck with your little card game."

By the door Han stopped, and looked at Kyle. "I don't have to tell you what will happen to you if anything happens to her," Han said as he tilted his head in Leia's direction.

"Solo. I'm quite sure I can handle it." Kyle tone was just as serious as Han's and he looked back at him squarely in the eye. As much as he respected Solo, he didn't take kindly towards such vocal doubts of his ability.

With that, Han left.

Leia watched the door slide shut and wondered just how stupid Han thought she must be if he really thought she believed he was going to play cards for the next several days…she intended to find out what he was doing.


	15. There's No Stopping Her

Leia still stood there after the door slid shut.

_Just like that, he leaves!_ Leia found herself slightly irritated that he was gone so fast.

"Sabacc," Leia whispered. Then she continued in a louder, more slightly harsh tone, "He expects me to believe that he is going to play sabacc for the next few days?"

Winter took a few steps closer to Leia. "What do you mean?"

Leia turned to Winter. You could see the indignation building in Leia's expression. Han Solo may have spent more than his fair share of time in dank, seedy, dangerous, questionable places with questionable people, but knowing Han the way she thought she did, this wasn't right. Leia knew that Han, even if he was only the "hired transportation", would never just walk away from her to play cards! If nothing else, he'd keep watch over her to make sure she was safely returned to base, or else, how could he collect his payment? She knew better than that. She knew that however things may have been in the past, Han watched over her because _he cared_, not because of the money. She was certain of that. But, how much Han cared was something she was constantly debating with herself.

"Han would never me alone on a mission if he was there too. This whole thing seems strange anyway. Why would Carl have Han bring me, then not have him take care of the security as well?" The change of plans had happened so fast and with Rieekan rushing her to leave, Leia really hadn't thought much of it until now. Carl, of all people, Leia thought, had always seemed to try to bring her and Han together. What changed? What was happening?

"Well, maybe he intends to be around." Winter sat down on a large circular lounger. She too had thought it strange when Carl contacted her about the change in plans. Kyle was a last minute addition. She kept her thoughts on the matter to herself. Carl had requested that Winter not discus any of the last minute changes with Leia. Winter wasn't sure of what else to say.

Abruptly, Leia turned and headed straight for her room. The suite had two bedrooms, one of which, her and Winter were sharing. She picked up one of her suitcases and tossedonto her bed.

_I wish I had a blaster_…this thought echoed through her mind several times as she rifled through her suitcase.

Quickly, she changed into a simple black top and dark brown trousers. Hoping this change would keep Han from noticing her from a distance; she left her hair alone and rushed back out, nearly running. As she passed by Winter and Kyle in the living room she gave them almost no time to react. She had to get moving is she was going to catch up to Han at the Falcon. After that, who knows if she could find him among all the casinos and nightclubs, if what he said was true. Her intuition told her it wasn't.

Startled Winter stood up and Kyle moved in front of the entry.

"Leia," Winter started, "What are you doing?"

"To find out what Han is up to. I'll be back in plenty of time." She stopped in front of Kyle. Her look gave him the indication that he should move out of her way. Instead, Kyle stood firmly in place. Leia was not amused. "Kyle, move."

"I'm not letting you go out alone."

"I'll be back. I have to go, now. Contrary to popular belief, I can handle myself." Leia shook her head.

"If I let you go and Solo finds out, it won't be pretty. I'm sure were fairly matched and it could get messy."

"Would you rather deal with Han or me?" Leia challenged.

_Tough choice._ Kyle wasn't sure what Leia would do, but she seemed determined to go. "Then let me go with you."

"Fine." Leia was losing time and she decided she could lose him on the way. Kyle didn't know what dock the Falcon was at anyway.

As Winter was left standing there alone, she understood why Leia always needed to be rescued. In some ways, Leia was still the out of control girl that always exasperated Bail. Except now, a large part of the galaxy's fate was in her hands and Winter hoped Leia made the right decisions. Bail always implied to Winter that Leia was important, and that her life was meant for a greater purpose. Already so much of the Alliance's success and continued existence was dependant upon Leia. Seeing this display, Winter was afraid that Leia would never completely outgrow her recklessness. That was the Leia that Winter knew best, and for all of the control Leia displayed since her election to the Senate and her dedication to the Alliance, she was scared that Leia was reverting back to type.

Leia always wanted things her way.


	16. What Did He Say?

Han exited the turbo lift on the second floor. He figured he'd make his way back to the spaceport via the skyway system. It reached almost all the way and it might be a little faster than the streets that were so crowded with traffic, tourists and vendors. It crossed over the streets below, and offered a clear view on one side while the other was lined with more shops.

He didn't like leaving. But in some ways he was somewhat relieved to find out about the "old friend". Rieekan sure had a way with words and knew just how to push the jealousy button Han possessed, the one that had Leia's name in big bold letters written on it.

_Solo, you've really got it bad._ He knew he did, like never before. He could tell, because he caught himself as his eyes started to wander around looking at the store windows he strolled by, just to see if it looked like there could be anything Alderaanian inside. _This is where your money goes…_He couldn't help it. In a way, Han felt that Leia should have ownership to whatever he came across and it was his duty to secure these items. As if she were the sole heir to all that was left; all the little trinkets that seemed to be scattered throughout the galaxy. It took some homework too, it wasn't always easy to be sure something was authentic and he knew he got burned a few times at first. He winced every time he thought of the closet full of vases (he came across a lot of those), figurines, paintings, hand woven blankets, clothing (some of it decidedly _intimate_), a few hand woven tapestries and a couple of pieces of jewelry. Once necklace in particular, set him back more than he made for the mission he was on at the time. At the rate they were going, he wasn't sure he'd even live long enough to give Leia all these things. And he was especially looking forward to some of the nightgowns.

Then he saw it. Or at least something that looked like an Alderaanian rug. The intricate, familiar design and the dark hues suggested it was worth an inquiry. _What-the-hell Solo, maybe this will be proudly displayed in your future home that you'll share with your Princess-Bride…Slick, you're really losing it. _He walked into the store and never noticed, through the glass, the dark-haired woman down below and on the other side of the street level. The one almost running, trying lose the man behind her; the man that was assigned to protect her.

* * *

Leia wasn't sure what to do. Kyle was right on her heels and she didn't want to call too much attention by running wildly in the streets. She sharply turned into a storefront and hoped that Kyle didn't see her.

To his credit he did, but Kyle Katarn was tired of this game. He ran past and stood in the entry of another storefront a few doors down. He had an idea of what she might do.

To her credit, Leia already guessed what Kyle's plan was and decided to go out the back way. Then she noticed the store had another level and she went upstairs to the skyway. With this many options, there was a good chance that Kyle would go another way to look for her.

After a few minutes Leia felt comfortable that she gave Kyle the slip. Back on track, she headed for the landing platform that the _Falcon_ was parked on. She got there and from across the bay she could see Chewie refueling the ship. Han was nowhere to be seen.

Kyle's first instinct was that Leia would go to Han ship. Trouble was, he didn't know where that was. He contacted Winter on his communicator and thought that maybe she should be the one to get the info out of Han. He mentioned to Winter that it would be good if she could get it, without explaining to Han that Leia took off.

* * *

Han just finished his latest transaction and flipped his latest acquisition over his back. He strolled along the walkway and decided to head down to the street. He had wasted enough time and was now in a hurry to get back to the _Falcon. _

Then his communicator went off.

_Already? She couldn't have gotten into trouble that fast…_He shrugged that thought off and reached for the small unit clipped to his belt.

Han- Where is your ship docked? – Winter

What's going on? Han activated the voice function, not wanting to waste time keying in his response. "_Why_?"

With his one word response Winter could hear the irritation coming through loud and clear. "We might need to know where you are."

_Blast it!_ He'd have to trust Winter, besides, he reasoned with himself, Carl only instructed him not to tell Leia what was going on. "Winter, I won't be here. I have something to take care of at General Rieekan's request."

"Oh." Winter took a deep breath and resumed in her most clam voice. "Han, We think Leia decided to go back to the Falcon for some reason."

"Yeah, AND?"

"Well, everything is fine, she's fine, really, but she managed to slip away from Kyle and he thought it would be more efficient to let her go and catch up with her there." Then she braced herself waiting for the reaction.

"Platform 714. Winter?"

She thought he sounded oddly calm. "What?"

"Be sure Kyle knows I'm on the way." Then Han ended the transmission.

Han picked up the pace, not quite running. Winter did say that everything was fine. At this point, he had no reason to believe otherwise. But that didn't stop him from being a little angered at the situation. Specifically at Leia for pulling a stunt like that, and at Kyle's inability to keep Leia in check. _Kreth! I left them only a few minutes ago! How in the hell am I supposed to feel comfortable leaving Leia with Kyle now?_

Leia lingered near the entry to platform the Falcon was sitting on. She stood in a small alcove on the other side of the hallway. While her eyes were focused on Chewie, she didn't notice Kyle's approach. He sat down on a bench next to where she was standing.

"Princess, I think we should leave before Han gets here." She didn't seem to be hearing him so he got up and stood next to her. "I'd just as soon avoid any unnecessary confrontations and I can assure you, he is on his way here and is no doubt ticked off-"

Kyle never quite finished since Leia saw Han coming their way from down the large corridor and she acted so quickly that Kyle's words had not sunk in yet. Did Han see me? She grabbed Kyle and pulled him further into the alcove, without thought she threw her arms around him in an attempt to give the appearance they were a couple that shouldn't be disturbed. She buried her face in his chest and hoped Han didn't recognize her in these clothes. Of course, in the heat of the moment, it didn't occur to her that Han would recognize Kyle if nothing else.

Han didn't find this amusing, he was far too angry to laugh about the situation. He marched right over to them and tossed the rug on the bench. His arm reached out and he pulled Kyle and Leia apart.

First is eyes were only on Leia. "Dammit, Leia. What's going on?" Han was gruff and his voice was starting to rise. "I just left you!" Then he looked at Kyle and his rage grew a little stronger. "I thought you were supposed to be watching her!"

"Solo, she insisted that she had to go. I didn't know she would try to take off!" Kyle looked over a Leia who stood there wide eyed and stubborn. "I had no idea she could be so...irresponsible, impulsive and…difficult!"

"Welcome to my world!" Han notice that a few people started to watch this little exchange, this was the last thing they needed now. He picked up the rug, slung it back across his shoulder and with his other free hand grabbed Leia and pulled her not so gently toward the _Falcon._ "Come on."

Kyle followed and he wasn't all sure what to expect. Han was in charge right now.

Kyle followed Han and Leia onto the landing platform. Han looked over his shoulder and Kyle understood the message loud and clear. This was definitely between the princess and the smuggler.

"I'll stay here, Solo."

Leia was speechless as Han led her into the _Falcon_. Taking a deep breath to get her racing thoughts under control, she said, "Get your hands off me!"

"Sorry, I guess your still pining for your 'old friend?'". Han let go and stood at the top of the ramp and just stared at Leia as she entered into the main corridor.

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"Me? Honey, you've got the marker cornered on that. Just how many times have I watched you fling yourself at someone just to hide from me?"

"Then maybe you should take the hint, Captain." Leia used her most sarcastic voice in spite of the fact that she knew she didn't mean it.

Of all things Han had to be mad at right now, the one thing that infuriated him most was the sight of Leia with her arms around Kyle. He had seen the whole thing. Han knew that in her panic she had grabbed Kyle in an attempt to hide from him. _She has always done stuff like this_… The context was different, but still, here was Leia again giving something Han wanted from her to someone else. Right in front of his face. He wasn't sure he could withstand it anymore, it just too much punishment for one man to take. They had to get things straightened out between them. Just a few minutes ago, he was lost in the thought of all the possibilities he hoped he could have with Leia. Just a few minutes ago, they were almost affectionate as they said their goodbyes. Just a few minutes ago, Han was hoping he would be able to take care of the distressed ship and its cargo so he could get back to Leia. But now he wondered, what for? If she was that indecisive about having a relationship with him, then maybe she really didn't feel the way Han thought, or rather hoped.

While Leia could understand why he would be upset, she didn't understand why he was so angry. In fact, Leia felt that she was the one who should be upset not to mention angry as well. It was clear that Han was keeping something from her, and she wanted to know what it was. Leia felt that Han kept a lot of things from her. It was one of the reasons she was so hesitant about the idea of being with Han. Commitment and honesty were important to her and right now she wasn't sure that Han would completely give either one of those things to her. If he wanted a chance, Han would have to come clean.

Staring right back at him she saw something in his eyes that wasn't there a minute ago. Hurt. She'd had hurt him. That was something she wasn't sure how to deal with. All she knew was they were on the verge of again twisting a situation in a way that will most likely get one or both of them hurt. And Leia didn't want that to happen. Seeing Han this way made her realize that after all the arguments they had, she wasn't the only one that hurt as a result.

"Han, where are you going? I know you're not staying here." She knew she was right, she could feel it. She had tried to sound less upset, and that took a lot of effort considering how angry they both were.

"I can't tell you."

"What?" This was ludicrous. It was her mission, and he was being paid. It wasn't as though she expected him to take orders, she knew better than that, but Leia felt she should know everything that was going on.

"Look, Princess. Don't change the subject. We are supposed to 'discussing' your little stunt. I wanna know just what the hell you thought you were doing?"

"Trying to figure out why you had the need to lie to me!"

"Face it. You're mad because you always think you have to run the show. Well, you don't know everything and you're just going to have to deal with it! Kiest, what would have happened if any of the locals noticed your little escapade and decided to check you out!" His voice was rising now. He was afraid of what could happen to her when he wasn't around. "And you think I'm reckless! You could have missed your meeting or worse! What were you thinking!"

Leia didn't want to say it. But it was welling up inside her and had to come out. Nearly screaming, she let it out. "Obviously, I was worried about you! I was worried that you were leaving!" She hung her head down, almost ashamed of herself for being so weak. "I was worried that you weren't coming back."

Han moved off the ramp toward Leia, but she stepped back as he came closer. Han wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. "I'll be back. Really." Standing just inside the_ Falcon_, without a thought Han tossed the rug he had been holding over his shoulder down the hallway toward the lounge. _So much for this…_

"So, you are going?" Leia felt as though she were choking inside. Her lip trembled as she fought to keep control over herself, but her mind was racing. He was leaving; she knew it would happen, but why now? She thought she had been preparing herself for this very moment, but now that she thought it was here, it was harder than she ever could have imagined. Somehow she just couldn't let this man walk away from her so easily. She had been under the impression that he didn't want to either. She wondered how she could she have been so wrong. She wondered why this hurt so much; it wasn't as though anything had actually happened between them. She didn't want to think about how much it would have hurt then.

"I've got something to take care of. I WILL be back as quick as I can." Now he moved closer again, and this time Leia let him. "Trust me, Sweetheart; I'd rather be here with you." He wanted her to understand, but he wasn't sure he could do that without compromising his mission and position with General Rieekan.

"Is it Jabba?"

"No." He leaned down close and held her face in his hands. His tone was gentle as he went on, "I'm not leaving you or the Rebellion. I just have to take care of something."

"When will you be back?"

"A few days. I was going to leave Chewie here, but even you might be too much for him to handle. If you can promise me you'll do your best to stay out of trouble I can take him with me and be back here sooner." He looked at her and searched her eyes and expression for understanding and acceptance. "I want to stay. Do you hear me?"

Leia heard. Her heart was pounding as she slowly took in his words. He wanted to stay with the Rebellion.

_With her._

Finally, Leia nodded. She leaned against his chest and put her arms around him tightly. Leia knew she had to trust him.

Neither Han nor Leia could think of anything else to say in this moment where affection, quietness, and emotion took over. They just held each other wondering what came next.

Outside Winter was just approaching Kyle who still stood by the ramp of the _Falcon._ She came as quickly as she could hoping to catch up before things got out of hand. Winter was a little surprised to see Kyle standing alone.

"Where's Leia?"

"Inside. Han looked pretty pissed off, but things are awfully quiet. I've heard how these two can get."

"Should we check on them? Leia can't be late and we're pushing it."

"Might be a good idea."

Kyle and Winter headed inside. They found Han and Leia still in the corridor with their arms around each other. Kyle cleared his throat, wondering if Solo had anything to say to him.

Winter spoke up first. "Milady, we must go. It's almost time."

This seemed to bring Leia back from where she had been a moment ago. She slowly disengaged from Han's embrace, grabbing his hand and not letting go until the last second. As Winter lead her away silently, Leia kept her eyes fixed on Han. She couldn't bring herself to speak. All she could do was pray that Han would be back for her a few days.

As Kyle turned to follow Winter and Leia down the ramp Han gave Kyle a final warning. "Don't screw up again. You can't let anything happen to her…" Han swallowed hard, "I love her."

"I won't let anything happen, Solo. The Princess will be safe, provided she doesn't do anything like this again. You have my word." Kyle left.

Han stood there momentarily dazed from hearing his own announcement. He had never said the words out loud before. And not just about Leia, he had never said those words about anyone. And he wasn't sure if he could even say them to her. He hoped when the time was right he could tell her. All the occasions when he thought Leia was the scared one, he never realized just how scared he was too.

Quietly, Chewie came down the corridor. He heard everything from inside the cockpit.

"Cub, let's go." Chewie didn't say more. He knew he had to let Han deal with what just happened. But he was happy that Han and Leia seemed to be at peace with each other and their feelings.

"Yeah. You're right." Han just wanted to hurry back to Pantolomin and Leia.

Leia heard the familiar sound of the engines powering up. She had to stop and watch as the _Falcon_ slowly lifted off the platform.


	17. Getting the Picture

Leia watched as the _Falcon_ took off and soared beyond the horizon. _Han had left. Just like that, he was gone._ Leia had to steady herself, somewhat unaware of the daze she was in. Her breath caught slightly and she swallowed hard as she fought to hold back the tears.

_He'll be back. He has to come back._

Leia felt Winter's hand gently steady her and she knew had to clear her mind. She had a mission.

* * *

The wait was unbearable. The silence was deafening. Worse was the uncertainty. Trevarin felt that his fate was sealed and it no way resembled the plan he had laid out for himself. He would die here, in a cold, dark deserted ship. His heroic attempt to rescue a princess unfulfilled; no recognition, no glory, no future. No forgiveness. For the first time in three years Trevarin felt the remorse that was buried deep inside. Acknowledging his crime, his recklessness and, above all else, his selfishness made him doubt whether forgiveness was possible. There were so many people he hurt, he knew this. This was a grief he could not bear, so he simply lived in denial of it all.

"Are you ever going to let me go?"

Trevarin didn't even look at the woman. He held his head down and gazed intently on the console lights.

"I'm not who you think I am. Let me go."

Without looking up he whispered, "You're free." But Trevarin knew he would not be. There was too much to atone for. What if he did survive? There was no home to go to. How could he ever face Leia again if she knew the truth? What if he prevented Alderaan from being saved? And then there was Carl. Would he forgive a nephew that had done nothing to show his appreciation to an uncle that was more like a father? He knew that even Carl might not forgive him for this final humiliation.

As Sunnari heard the words, she left him alone. She needed to get out of the room so she could breathe again. Going home is all she wanted for years. She was finished with her job. It was all out of her hands. And she refused to give anymore. Watching this Princess after all these years was just becoming too dangerous. The Princess was a grown woman now and underground; she would have to take care of herself.

For years her family served the Naberries and were always treated well. But it must come to an end. Padme's children were grown now and had found each other.

Fugitives from an Empire born of their parent's mistakes.

* * *

Hardly noticing the large display of oil paintings on the wall and the numerous sculpture scattered about the hall, Leia sat down on the bench in the small art gallery. Focused and calm for the first time in days, she felt ready for her meeting.

She waited for several minutes and she constantly scanned the room. At any given moment, her contact would make himself known. Art lovers flowed from one hall to the next, but she had a feeling that her contact was the finely dressed middle aged man down the hall that seemed to stop and admire each painting intently for exactly 96 seconds. He never seemed to pay any attention to the people around him.

He was now only three paintings away.

Leia stood up, as though she were continuing on her own tour, but she lingered a little longer at each stop so she could see what the man would do when he caught up to her. Kyle moved a little closer in Leia direction as well.

"Beautiful painting, isn't it." Leia heard herself.

Moving behind her, the man leaned slightly down toward her. "Fit for a princess, isn't it?"

Leia turned and gauged the man behind her. His sharp appearance and the intensity of his eyes suggested that he had more important matters on his mind than art.

Before she could respond, he gently reached for her arm and pulled her near, guiding her down the hall he came from. "You really must see the one back here." His demeanor to any observer made it appear as though he knew this woman well.

Surprised, but intrigued, Leia let her suspected contact lead the way.

He took her down the next corridor and the stopped at a rather large oil on canvas. Leia's eyes widened as the breath left her body as she realized what was before her. Her heart stopped. _Alderaan._ It was a painting of the capital, Aldera. The University was the focal point; in the background, you could just see the luminosity of the Palace.

Leia stood there for a long time.

* * *

Barron Dieldrin sat across from the Princess emphatically trying to explain, suddenly, after repeatedly assuring her otherwise the last few months, why it was suddenly not the right time for the Norvall system to offer its support.

It wasn't easy.

Leia was infuriated. She risked a lot for this meeting. Over the last several months, the time and resources it took to set this up, to make sure it was legitimate, that she could so this without jeopardizing the rebellion, was considerable. Now this man sat before her and was trying to explain why there would be not pilots, no fighters, no funding. And yet, made sure to indicate that should the rebels manage to turn the tide,_'Norvall would appreciate a place in any new form of democratic government, thank you very much..'_

"Princess, I didn't say never. It has just come to the attention of myself and my colleagues that our system has increased Imperial activity. Their military operation has expanded and the additional Stormtroopers would make it difficult to simply sneak out a squadron of fighters."

"Barron, anything would help. The fact that the Empire still allows you to manage your own military implies a certain amount of trust on their part. They do not see you as a threat. In fact, I'm sure they are quite aware that many of their best pilots are recruited from your ranks. It is in their best interest to allow you to continue you military traditions." Leia closed her eyes for a moment to let it all sink in. Then calmly she leaned forward and started again more slowly. "Surely, there is a way you can help. It doesn't have to be a squadron. Would they really take notice of a few ships? What about the pilots? You stated previously that you had several who may wish to join the rebellion directly."

"That is so. Truly, I feel ashamed that my actions are simply my reaction to my fear of the Empire."

"I understand." Leia reached across the table and gently touched the top of the Barron's hand. Of all people, Leia did understand.

They agreed to meet again later for dinner. And Leia, with Kyle close behind and catching up, waited for him.

They walked silently for a few minutes until Kyle broke the silence. "How did it go?"

"Not as well as I had hoped. But I think we're safe. I can trust him." Leia was sure of that.

Then after pushing the thought out of mind all day, she thought of Han, and she hoped he was all right.

It had been a while since Leia walked into a restaurant as elegant as this one. In fact, it was Han that last brought her to one. _Stop it... The Alliance is depending on you, Organa..._ Leia couldn't afford to think about Han right now. It was a distraction she could not indulge in at the moment.

Flanked by Winter and Kyle, Leia followed the hostess to the table were the Barron was waiting. He stood as they approached and reached for Leia's hand when she stood in front of him.

"Princess, I trust you are well. I can only hope that you harbor no resentment, for I deeply regret the way things have turned out. Our intentions were only good I assure you."

Leia smiled and regally bowed her head forward. "Barron, I understand. I hope that you and your colleagues will reconsider when you feel more secure. Let us all enjoy this evening."

The four of them sat down although a lingering disappointment haunted them all.

Upon returning to the suite Leia found that Dieldrin didn't intend to send her hack empty handed after all. Two packages were waiting for her. One was a small box that contained 500,000 credits and a note. Leia read the note, but could not allow herself to unwrap the large object. She knew what it was. It was the painting of Alderaan that was in the gallery.

* * *

It took Han seven standard hours to reach the edge of the Honoghr system. Han tracked the distress signal and soon _Another Chance_ was drifting before him, slowly growing larger. Chewie took over the controls of the _Falcon_ as they got closer, as Han prepared to dock to the larger ship. He hoped the boarding went down all right. It would a shame for something to happen now..._especially_, he thought, _when there's a beautiful princess waiting for me_.


	18. Just Before All Hell Breaks Loose

Perhaps this short post will get things going again...what else can I say?

Thanks to anyone who bothers to read this after so much time!

* * *

Sunnari _felt_ something. The ship seemed to move. Not like an asteroid impact. It was a far more subtle movement and steady. A few seconds later, she heard something as well to accompany the vibrations that were getting stronger. Her heart raced as she realized what this meant. The distress signal that Trevarin reluctantly activated had been picked up someone, and in this instant, she didn't care who had found them. She would rather take her chances with an Imperial boarding than spend any more of her life on this ship with Trevarin. Her hand shook as the activated the door panel to the main lounge. On the other side of the cabin Sunnari could now determine the sound was emanating from the starboard docking port. She could see the outline of the laser torch that was beginning to break through the hull. Then she saw the look of fear on Travarin's face.

His cheek twitched, but other than this, he made no movement. He looked as if the life had been drained out of him. He knew he had no place to hide. And he did not know who was boarding the ship, but he did know that the outcome of all of this would not be in his favor.

"Looks like pirates. They may kill us, you know." As he spoke the words, it seemed to prompt him to move. He crossed the room and opened a storage compartment. He took the largest laser rifle he could carry, got down on his knees and waited.

* * *

Han hated boarding ships this way. There were so many things that could happen. The fact that this ship was supposed to be empty, and obviously wasn't, made Han more nervous than usual. As neared the final cut to gain access to _Another Chance_, he waited for Chewie to back him up.

* * *

Leia stood on the terrace alone and gazed up, waiting for the stars to make themselves known. She had already looked up the star chart for this system while on the _Falcon_. She stood there and waited for Alderaan's faint light. She stood there alone for a long time before she suddenly became cold. Before the realization hit hard. _Alderaan wasn't there_. In this sector of the galaxy Alderaan was truly gone.

Leia decided in that moment, she would never look for Alderaan again. Her next thought was to hope than Han would be back soon. Leia just wanted to get back to the base; back to closing herself off from everyone. She hated herself for even contemplating the thought of wasting her time with a frivolous relationship, when she had to focus all of her energy into the fall of the Empire.

The heartbreak of losing Alderaan resurged stronger than ever. She had no energy to waste on a broken heart over Han. And she knew that would be the only outcome if she allowed him to get too close. She had to let him go. She would will herself to let him go.

* * *

The first strike came without any warning. The confusion of the unfolding events left the base startled, shocked; they were not prepared for a battle. And this was not a part of the war game simulation. This was real.

Luke's squad was alerted by the sound of sirens. As he crossed through the base to get to the hanger, shards of metal rained down on his head. The dust and debris made it continually harder to breathe. Troops passed by him with guns drawn. He wondered momentarily how many there were. Their armaments must not be that strong, or they would have simply blasted the base into oblivion before anyone knew they were there; the opportunity was there. Whoever the intruders were must not have been capable for that kind of destruction.

The hanger crew worked frantically to get the x-wings and land speeders in the air.


	19. What comes next?

All this belongs to George...

* * *

Luke was tired and dirty. Happy though to get through the latest quirmish unharmed. There were several wounded and eleven rebels lost, last Luke heard, but things could have gone much worse considering the surprise of the attack and until recently, they had. Times had been hard for the rebellion in the last year. The destruction of the Death Star three years ago had been only a setback, not an end, to the vast army of the Empire. Luke reflected on all of this as hurriedly helped to pack up and bug out of the newly established base after only being here just short of a couple of standard months. He was somewhat relieved that Leia hadn't been here for the latest attack. She had a way of getting right in the middle of them, always standing her ground until she got dangerously close to missing her own chance to get to safety. In fact, Luke and Han had each taken a few turns to drag her to safety. She'd missed more than a transport or two in the past, having to find another or ride on the _Falcon_. Knowing that she hadn't been doing so well lately, it was for the best that she was gone. It was one less thing to cause worry and distraction for him. General Rieekan had assured Luke that Leia already knew the coordinates of the next rendezvous point.

What wasn't clear, was how Leia would get the information that the rebels had left Navarrea without putting her and Han in danger. They wouldn't know the base had been evacuated unless they showed up here to discover that everyone else had left. At this time, it was too dangerous to send any transmissions at all. Short of sending someone to Pantolomin to find her, Luke wasn't sure what could be done. Of course, he had volunteered to do just this, but the General insisted that Luke was needed to lead his squad. _Duty calls_, he told himself. Leia would insist as well. He just knew it. She always put the needs of the rebellion before her own. Hell, she acted as though she had no needs, other than her determination to see the Empire fall. But, those that knew her best, knew that wasn't, couldn't be the truth. Han especially knew this and, Luke observed, was the one to challenge the most for the façade she put can carried like a shield.

As well as Luke did, and try, to know Leia, he was aware that Han knew her best. Luke was okay with that now, coming to terms with the obvious feelings Han and Leia held for each other. He also knew that Han envied Luke's close friendship with Leia. What Han didn't realize, Luke had come to understand, was that Han was closer to Leia in so many ways. _Sure_, Luke thought, _I get along with her better. But I don't really know anything about her at all. _Leia held back on the details of her life, yet somehow, Han knew things no one else did. Han knew what she liked, what scared her, how to make her feel better. He did everything he could to protect her. He could make her angry and calm her down in a moment, provided he wanted to. And when Luke thought about it, Leia could do the same for Han.

Luke took a deep breath and tried to let the worry for his friends subside for the time being. They would be okay. At least they were together now. Safe.

Right now, Luke had to refocus and assist to get the transports loaded and out of harm's way.

* * *

Han and Chewie stood on opposite sides, weapons drawn, of the portal Han cut through the hull of _Another Chance_. Both pulled down their respirators and on Han's signal, Chewie pushed the cut piece through the hull and into the ship. Han tossed the gas detonators inside and charged head first into the ship.

The sight of an angry wookie was all Travarin needed to start firing into the smoke. The adrenaline coursed through his heart, the feeling of such hard, tremendous pumping was painful, and he felt like he would drop the heavy laser-rifle at any second. Fortunately for Chewie, Has was a calmer and faster draw and he had a nearly perfect aim despite the heavy smoke. Han aimed for the man's leg and fired.

Trevarin looked down at his burned flesh before he could even feel the pain. He was lightheaded and started to feel sick. The gas he was inhaling felt heavy in his lungs. He feel back and his rifle tumbled out of his grip and onto the deckplate of the ship.

Han stood still for a moment and just watched as the man lost consciousness. _This was too damn easy_, Han thought.

"Chewie, get 'em, will ya?" He glanced around the hold. "I'm gonna check this out. Anyone else on board should be knocked out by now. Tie him up in the cargo bay."

Then he saw her, passed out underneath a large console. Han walked over and knelt down on his haunches and took a good look at what appeared to be a middle aged woman. "Who the hell are you?" Han wondered forgetting the woman couldn't hear him.

* * *

Leia woke up screaming, it was just too real. It was always too real.

Winter got up and raced across the room of their shared bedroom. She wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Princess, it's okay."

Leia pulled away and turned her back on Winter. Her head hung low and she whispered, "I'm not sure it will be."

Her chest was heaving and Leia fought to steady herself. She hated for anyone to see her like this. One person really knew what her nightmares were like and he wasn't there to take care of her. You could tell a therapist everything about your dreams, but without being there, without seeing it, how could they know anything? Han knew. Calling on her earlier resolve, she had to remind herself again that she could not let Han be there for her anymore. It wasn't healthy for her if she was to move on, nor fair to him as he'd very clearly implied his intentions. She had become too dependent on him; she knew this. Of all the people in her life, she become dependent on the one person who frequently reminded everyone of his independence and refusal to commit to anything other than his own agenda. She thought her fear of letting him go was perhaps the reason here dreams were torturing her with a renewed vengeance. Han was a weakness and it was affecting her deeply. So much so, she was sure, that her feelings for him were just another way to punish herself in her dreams. She needed distance from him, it was the only way she felt her recent nightmares about losing him would stop. She just couldn't take much more.

Leia felt the gentle rub of Winter's hand on her arm. Softly, she heard Winter ask, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. I'll be fine." Leia turned back toward Winter, but didn't look into the eyes of her dear old friend. "Thanks. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Winter pulled up Leia's quilt around her and quietly left the room. She wanted to give Leia a little privacy before she went back to sleep.

Kyle was staring out the large viewport in the living room when Winter entered. He looked over to her and asked, "She was screaming for Solo, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I don't even think she was aware of it."

Hours later, Leia felt the sunlight on her face as she slowly woke up. She lay quietly for a few minutes before moving. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't shake the image in her head. She saw someone, someone she had never met, wearing silver and blue amour; his face hidden by the helmet he wore. He had a short cape and carried a small jetpack on his back. Something told her his man was dangerous.


End file.
